The Scars of Our Hearts
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: in an AU world where Benjamin and Eleanor Barker are living happily in their newly marital life when a horrible mistake rips them apart and forces everything to change. Benjamin BarkerXEleanor Lovett/Sweenett.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first posted real Sweenett story so reviews and thoughts are welcomed and encouraged so I know things are not to far out of the grasp of the mind so I ask please Read, Review and Enjoy!

Chapter 1.

The sun had broken through the heavy morning clouds and bathed the streets of London in rich and golden mid-spring sun light. In the shade of willow tree a young women with pale skin, wild and unruly auburn curls, and deep brown eyes relaxed it's the warmth of the afternoon, a worn and well read book in her hand as she rested her back against the trunk of the willow above her. A soft breeze rustled the branches and joined the joyful babble of the near by stream causing her to smile and close her eyes inhaling deeply with a purr as her head tilted back enjoying the feel of the breeze as it ruffled her curls and danced over her skin.

All at once the patches of soft jade light that had been playing on her eyelids was gone making her huff her annoyance blowing a curl from her face as she opened one eye then closed it again upon seeing the form of her older, by less than a year, sister Lucy. Unlike her own wild auburn locks Lucy had ringlets of golden hair that almost paled the sunlight around her, though she too was pale she had more the appearance of a carefully crafted porcelain doll, her coral lips were like two rose petals and her eyes would put the bluest ocean or sky to shame in one glance.

"There you are Eleanor! I've been searching all of London for you, we have to get home before.."

Eleanor opened her eyes rolling them as she snapped her book shut.

""As anyone told you that you sound to much like mother? Nagy and demandin.'"

Lucy pulled a face like she'd just drank sour milk and watched as her sister stood and stretched her arms above her head.

"And you like father, ways day dreaming with your head in the clouds..."

Eleanor rolled her eyes again putting her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"There ain't nothin' wrong with 'aving a day dream or two for your information."

Lucy rolled her eyes this time.

"And talking like a common street beggar, be thankful your not on of the less fortunate Eleanor now come along."

Bunching up her pale gold skirts Lucy began to walk away making a face of disgust as she over the stream and into the mud only pausing when her boots were on the pavement side walk across the stretch of grass over the stream. Eleanor sighed and fallowed after not bothering to lift the skirts of her pale blue dress as she stepped over the stream her boots splashing mud onto its hem as she joined her mortified sister.

"Honestly Eleanor why must you be so immature?! Just look at your dress!"

Eleanor opened her mouth to speak but was beat to it by a silky smooth deep voice from behind her.

"It's healthy to act like a child from time to time Miss Walker, your sister is not immature just having fun for her inner child."

Both girls turned to face the owner of the voice and smiles broke over their lips, Lucy more so then her as she flipped her golden locks and batted her blue eyes stepping closer to the young man behind them. He was undoubtedly handsome with deep brown, almost black, hair, skin that was a soft blushed white, but his eyes were the most beautiful thing about him, deep onyx pools that acted like a mirror into the soul of anyone who looked into their depths.

"Why Mr. Barker what a pleasure seeing you here."

Eleanor rolled her eyes but she smiled at the young Mr. Barker as well but spared him the flipping of her messy auburn locks or fluttering her eyes, though she did blush upon finding he was looking at her not Lucy.

"'Ello Benjamin, enjoyin' the sunshine today?"

Eleanor ignored the leer of disbelieve Lucy was aiming at her and kept her eyes on Benjamin as he smiled a breath taking smile and bent down picking a daisy from the grass before straining and handing it to her still bent at the waist in a half bow.

"Very much so Nellie."

Nellie took the flower her cheeks reddening again as she closed her eyes and inhaled it's scent. Beside her Lucy made a small growl like noise before she smiled, less enthusiastically, at Benjamin.

"It was lovely to see Mr. Barker but Eleanor and I must be going, lot of things to do before this evening."

She began walking away nose held in the air ever so subtly, if only.

"Come along Eleanor."

Nellie rolled her eyes but didn't move to fallow her retreating sister instead she smiled brightly at Benjamin who returned it making her heart race in her chest.

"If it isn't an intrusion may I ask what is so special about this evening?"

Nellie tore her eyes from Benjamin's face to glance at her sister who was near the end of the street clearly leering back at her.

"Suiters comin' by for dinner tonight, four of 'em and each one of 'em are stiff upper class heirs."

Benjamin's smile fell as he observed the annoyance she wore on her sleeve and the sadness in her eyes as she twirled the daisy in her fingers.

"Now that sounds horribly dull."

Nellie nodded tucking the flower behind her ear with one of her auburn curls.

"Yeah it will be, 'specially if Lucy can 'elp it."

She nodded her head in Lucy's direction giving a small grown as she seen her sister walking back to them her porcelain face tinted red making a spoke sigh before looking at Benjamin her eyes screaming for him to help her get out of the whole ordeal as Lucy came to a stop in front of her looking beyond cross.

"Come on Eleanor!"

Nellie winced when Lucy grasped her wrist and yanked her forward with enough force Nellie had to shuffle forward as not to fall face first on the pavement, but she didn't move any further yanking her hand away.

"I can walk on my own! I ain't a baby! I know 'ow to get 'ome by my self Lucy!"

Nellie snarled her cheeks as red as her hair as she leered at her sister, Benjamin could see all the foul names Nellie was calling her sister in her head and he placed a gentle hand on her arm making her look at him her anger retreating from most of her body. Benjamin kept his eyes on Lucy who was starring daggers at her sister until he cleared his throat drawing her attention to him.

"I will escort Nellie home Miss. Walker, it'll be no trouble and it will give you both time to calm down."

Lucy looked aghast for a moment, all anger forgotten, before she gathered herself and straitened her skirts before meeting his gaze.

"Very well Mr. Barker, if you would like to join us for dinner after you will be welcome to do so."

Benjamin nodded bowing his head to her as she walked back down the street mumbling to herself as she went. Nellie smiled looking at Benjamin as he watched Lucy leave.

"She's jealous you know, that's why she pitched a fit about leavin' like that."

Benjamin turned to face her looking rather confused making Nellie laugh, a sound that caused him to smile as well offering his arm to escort her. She took his arm and began walking with him taking the longest way back to her home.

"Jealous of what?"

Nellie giggled again sending his heart into a fast sprint against his ribs as he glanced at her.

"She's jealous 'cause the most bloody handsome man in all of London seems to like me over 'er."

It was Benjamin's turn to chuckle as her hold tightened around his arm as she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. They walked in silence for awhile as the sun began to set over the city bathing it in liquid amber and lilac hues, they neared her home and Nellie signed her steps becoming slower making him peer down at her to find her content smile had gone and was replaced with an annoyed but sad frown making him stop and place a finger under her chin to make her look up at him, she obeyed raising her chocolate eyes to his face.

"Now what has caused such a horrible frown to grace your lovely face my sweet?"

Nellie blinked in surprise at being called his sweet but her cheeks grew warm and her throat became dry making her unable to speak though the fluttering joy reflected in her eyes until she found her voice.

"I don't want to leave your side and face those strangers, I'll be forced to marry one not that I want to, not at all, I want to marry for love, you understand don't you?"

Benjamin listened to her words thinking them over as they began to walk again nearing her home. He didn't speak until they were standing outside the door.

"I understand completely Nellie, love is something very fleeting and fragile but it's also the most precious thing in the world when one has it he should treasure it more so than any gem on the planet and you Nellie outshine any gem to come from this earth, it would be a shame to see that shiny dulled by unhappiness."

Nellie now blushed crimson but couldn't look away from the onyx pools holding her chocolate eyes as their owner lifted her hand and placed a feather soft kiss to the skin before smiling and leaning closer so his lips brushed her ear causing her heart to hammer away in her rib cage beating so loudly she wondered if he could hear it.

"Meet me at the willow tree tomorrow morning."

He pulled away to look her in the eyes before placing a soft kiss to her cheek leaving her knees shaky.

"Until then my pet."

And with that he was gone walking down the street and away from her. Her heart gave a sharp twinge of pain as she watched him disappear into the darkening night but she smiled entering the house slamming the door behind her and heading for the stairs leading to her room only pausing when Lucy's voice called her name from the parlor.

"I ain't hungry Lucy, I'm goin' to bed."

Without another word she hurried up the stairs not caring how angry her sister would be, all she cared about was a hot bath and falling asleep as soon as possible so she could see Benjamin again. She marveled at how even the near thought of the man sent her heart into a tizzy and the memory of his breath on her skin sent a chill down her spine despite the nearly scaling water in the tub around her. She sunk deeper into the water she her feet hung over the front lip of the tub and her head was submerged in the water her eyes watching the blurry and shimmering forms of bubbles as they floated to the surface creating ripples above her.

Slowly she surfaced when her lungs burned for air and brushed her water logged curls from her face with a heavy sigh as she leaned back pulling her feet back into the water and her knees to her chest as a knock sounded on the door.

"What do ya want? The rooms occupied!"

Her voice was horse from holding her breath but the door opened any way and Lucy stepped in her arms over her chest and a stern look on her face.

"What is it I'm in the middle of a bath?"

She narrowed her eyes at Lucy who leaned on the vanity holding a white washing bowl.

"Where were you all evening Eleanor?"

Nellie rolled her eyes at her sisters oh so subtle approach to the subject.

"We walked 'ere the long way that's all."

She snapped as she stood grabbing a towel from its hook on the wall and wrapping it around herself.

"Now I'm goin' to bed so good night Lucy."

She tried to sound less angry than she was with her sisters poking her nose where it didn't belong as she moved to the door placing her hand on the brass knob ready to turn it when Lucy's pale fingers rested over hers making her look up at Lucy.

"Don't do anything stupid Eleanor, Benjamin is a good man and you have been known for your foolishness."

Feeling her anger rise again Nellie threw open the door, narrowly missing Lucy's nose, and stormed out of the down the hall to her room slamming the door hard enough the framed photos and paintings rattled on the walls before she flopped down onto her bed burring her face in the pillows ignoring how her wet hair was soaking the fabric. She closed her eyes letting her mind wonder to what her handsome suitor could have planned for them the next day. Somewhere between a vivid image of the pair of them walking through the park and another beautiful image of them taking a boat ride up the river the images became dreams playing out like little stories in her mind but one kept showing in everyone. At the end of each story Benjamin would lean in close and whisper "I love you" softly before kissing her lips with the most love and tenderness she could imagine.

The honey colored rays of light seeped through the red velvet curtains as they fluttered in the early morning breeze that made goose bumps erupt over Nellie's bare skin. She groaned and opened her eyes giving her mind a moment to register the still damp pillow under her head and the chill over her skin causing her to shudder and sit up wrapping her arms around herself registering she had fallen asleep in only a towel the night before. After stretching she quickly dressed herself in a deep rose colored dress and ran a brush through her mated locks deciding to let them fall over her shoulders and down her back for a change, once content with how she looked she made her way down stairs and to the kitchen grabbing an apple from the counter tossing it between her hands as she leaned against the counter enjoying the quite morning, quite meaning Lucy either wasn't awake or she wasn't home both worked for Nellie because it meant she wouldn't have to face a barrage of questions as she left to meet Benjamin.

She looked at the clock ticking on the wall and smiled seeing it was just about 7 o'clock. She set the apple on the counter in favor of a slice of bread as she went about putting her boots on and shrugging into a jacket not bothering to button it as she left locking the door behind her. She made her way through the streets until finally the park with the willow tree was in view, under it pacing and wringing his hands was Benjamin. Smiling again she quickened her pace and soon found herself standing just arms reach from the young man though he hadn't noticed her yet until he caught sight of the new shadow. He smiled and turned to face her with a slight bow.

"Good morning Nellie."

Nellie curtsied to him before taking his arm as he offered it to her and they began to walk along the path leading away from the willow and to the heart of the park. The pair spent the rest of the morning and a better part of the afternoon walking the paths of the park hand in hand ignoring the gapping looks from other couples they'd pass, Nellie really could care less she was more than happy to hold the young man's hand and rest her head on his shoulder listening to him talk about everything and anything letting her interject with questions and thoughts of her own. The sun was slowly being covered by clouds and most people sensing the on coming rain headed for home but the young pair strolled happily pausing for a moment as Benjamin bent down and plucked a daisy from the grass handing it to Nellie who beamed and replaced her head on his shoulder closing her eyes as they walked.

Next thing the pair knew the sky let loose a down pour of rain soaking them as they laughed rushing for the cover of a tall tree near by. Once under the tree they panted still smiling like children at each other, Nellie watched as Benjamin held her hand and stepped closer to her eyes locked with her own as he leaned closer to her, their lips mere inches apart.

"I think I've fallen in love with you Nellie Walker."

His breath ghosted over her lips making them tingle while his words made her heart pitch a fit. Her eyelids dropped as she leaned closer barely a breath between their lips.

"I think I've done the same with you Benjamin Barker..."

She trailed off as their lips finally came together and her heart skipped a beat as his arms coiled around her waist so their soaked bodies were pressed together. Not wanting it to end even though her lungs burnt for air she wrapped her arms around his neck closing her eyes as they became oblivious to the world around them including the prying pair of blue eyes under the cover of a near by tree.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! I would like to thank everyone for reading and a special thanks to bellovettrix and Sweenett Monster for their reviews! I'll warn you that this chapter takes a time skip from the first chapter as well as another with in itself but I assure you all that it is to help move the story on now please sit, have a pie and enjoy!

Chapter 2.

Springs cool and calming breezes soon warmed into summers heated days with the air filled with the screams and laughter of children in the park as they chased after one another and raced to the rivers shallow banks to wade and look for frogs. Nellie watched them with a smile as she leaned back so her back was against Benjamin's side her eyes far away from the shade of the willow tree they sat under.

"Nellie? Eleanor?!"

Nellie was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Benjamin's voice calling her name making her meet his slightly worried gaze.

"Are you alright Nellie it's not to hot out for you is it?"

She smiled shaking her head so her auburn curls fell over her shoulder making Benjamin give a smile in return resting his hand on hers over her knee.

"No love I'm only thinkin'."

Her gaze wondered back to the group of children that ran by one older boy carrying a large bull frog in his hands and away from the younger children.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful to 'ave a family someday love? 'Ave you ever thought of findin' a lovely girl and settlin' down?"

She returned her gaze to Benjamin's now flushed cheeks while just out of her sight his hand messed with something nervously.

"I have as it happens Nellie, and you know what? She is the most amazing women I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Their eyes met for a moment before she looked away waving to her neighbor who walked by pushing a baby carriage as she walked.

"What's she like? Beautiful I 'ope with pretty yellow 'air and blue eyes?"

She looked at him almost sadly thinking he'd taken a fancy to Lucy like most young men did, courting her and being kind to her just to get closer to Lucy using her like a tool. Benjamin shook his head looking disgusted at the idea of even thinking of using her to get to her sister.

"No actually she has the wildest most beautiful auburn curls I have ever seen and her eyes are a brown sweeter than the finest chocolate in the world, when she looks at me I lose all sense of time and lose myself in her eyes while her beautiful laugh makes my heart beat wildly."

He took her hand in his making her smile before he brought his other hand forward holding a small box in its palm making her gasp and look up at him her eyes brimming with tears while she watched him release her hand to open the box revealing an elegantly simple silver band with a small red ruby placed preciously on top where normally a diamond would sit. She clamped both her hands over her mouth blinking tears from her eyes as she looked from the ring, to Benjamin and back again as she worked to speak.

"Eleanor Gabrielle Walker would you marry me?"

The invisible vise grip on Nellie's throat vanished and tears rolled down her cheeks as she threw her arms around his neck shouting "yes" loud enough people normally out of ear shot heard making Benjamin chuckle and slip the ring onto her porcelain finger once she released him. Lost in their own happiness neither of them took notice of the young women dressed in powder blue watching them with icy and unforgiving blue eyes as a breeze blew past rustling her yellow locks so shimmering strands of gold cut through her view of the newly engaged couple distracting her mind from the young man at her side.

XxXx

The hot summer days soon gave to fall's cool and crisp air that carried the slightest tones of smoke from chimneys that had been dormant over the summer, cinnamon and leaves. As the chill settled in the shared embraces between young couples grew warmer and stolen kisses became sweeter against the chilled air. Halloween had come quickly with the fall winds and the whole upper-middle class of London had gathered at the Barker family's country side home for a party including Nellie and Lucy.

Benjamin knew it was a children's game but he didn't care as he walked in a circle around Nellie like the others around him. Nellie was blindfolded in the center of the circle, arms reached out searching to grab someone as they all sang at her.

"The Pickety Witch,

The Pickety Witch,

Who's got a kiss for the

Pickety Witch?"

Nellie finally took a step forward, hands out, and clumsily placed them on Benjamin's shoulders smiling as her hands moved up to cup his face between them, thumbs feeling his jaw line.

"Is it young Mr. Harris?"

The 20 year old man in question was standing on the other side of the now paused circle of people smiling while the black haired girl at his side hid a laugh behind her small hand.

"Try again pet."

He whispered softly into her ear before carefully removing the blind fold from her eyes. Nellie smiled then stood on tip toe placing a soft, quick kiss to his lips.

"My apologies Mr. Barker."

She mumbled against his lips making him chuckle as she pulled away still beaming at him, her brown eyes dancing in the light.

"It's quite alright Miss. Walker, fancy a walk through the garden with me?"

He handed the blind fold to the girl standing next to him before walking away from the game with Nellie as she took his hand. Once the pair were outside Lucy, who had been watching from afar, took a sip from her glass of champagne leering after her sister, as she thought of ways to split the happy couple up before their wedding she was unaware of the man standing beside her until he spoke.

"Enjoying the evening Miss. Walker?"

Lucy took a final sip from her drink before looking at the man beside her her blue eyes meeting his cold black ones her jaw set.

"Not nearly as much now honorable judge Turpin."

Her cold tone seemed to have no effect on Turpin as he fallowed her glare when she returned it to the window that allowed a small look into the garden, with in the dark panels illuminated by the rising full moon the shadowy outlines of Nellie and Benjamin could be seen.

"If you are looking for a way to drive them a part surely something can be arranged with a small price on your part Lucy."

Lucy sneered at the outline of her sister before facing Turpin with narrow eyes.

"What kind of price Judge Turpin? I don't just want them separated I want them to suffer hundreds of miles apart from each other."

Judge Turpin gave Lucy a sly smile putting his arm over her shoulders leading her away to a quitter area to talk.

"That can be arranged my dear."

Meanwhile outside in the moon lit garden Benjamin was smiling as Nellie watched the white moon flowers open their Snow White petals with child like wonder before her eyes. After the last one opened she leaned into Benjamin's side looking up at the stars as they twinkled and danced in the crisp air.

"It's so beautiful here Ben, imagine havin' a nice little cottage back in the trees there, we could have a garden and maybe a hen or two , you'd only be a few minutes away from London by carriage and I could stay 'ome to look after the children when we have 'em, 'ave supper waitin' on the table when you come 'ome."

She smiled up at him watching as his cheeks flushed but he smiled none the less wrapping his arm around her.

"Hopefully one day soon we can have all that and more pet,"

He leaned down and placed a kiss to her lips making her smile again but lean into the kiss until he inched away breaking it smiling at her while she used her thumb to wipe a bit of her lipstick from his lips.

"But for now let's rejoin the party."

Nellie nodded and took his hand walking back inside with him resting her head on his shoulder letting him this her to the dance floor where she quickly snapped back to herself and tried to dig her heels into the floor making Benjamin stop and look at her confused.

"I-I can't dance Ben..."

She blushed looking at the floor but her eyes snapped up as he placed a hand on her hip and guided her's to his shoulder before kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry about it pet I'll help you."

She blushed deeper, her cheeks almost matching the scarlet dress she wore, but nodded allowing him to lead her into the dancing crowd but before they began to dance he lifted her by her waist enough to let her stand on his feet making her eyebrows knit together in worry and confusion.

"I'm not hurting your toes am I?"

Benjamin shook his head and began to dance making her smile as he placed another kiss to her forehead watching her slowly relax as she rested her head on his chest a smile locked on her lips that made his heart skip a beat and his arm tighten around her waist protectively as a glimpse of judge Turpin watching from across the room made his skin crawl and his stomach churn.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello once again! Thank you all for your reviews I'm always happy to see new reviews. I just want to explain one thing, the cover image is a locket and inside are a picture of Ben and Nellie (top) and Nellie's parents (bottom) please enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to review!

Chapter 3.

As the excitement of Halloween faded the town returned to its normal affairs including Benjamin who was working as a barber out of a small building near where the park ends and the docs begin. Nellie however was still in a festive mood but no longer for Halloween as she stepped into the market side shop causing the bell to jingle loudly and the older man behind the counter to look up at her.

"Good morning Mr. Hathway."

She smiled brightly as she reached the counter her eyes carefully scanning the packages scattered across it.

"And a good morning to you miss Walker, come to check for a package?"

The man had a glimmer of knowing in his eyes as she nodded moving her eyes to the shelf behind him.

"Yes sir, those silver razors you've 'ad since summer, 'ave they been sold?"

Before she'd finished speaking mr. Hathway turned and took a smooth box from the shelf and set it before her carefully opening the lid to revile the 7 gleaming razors to her.

"Not a one miss Walker although your young fiancée has been eyeing them for some time now."

Nellie nodded and fished her purse from the pocket of her coat, eyes never leaving the razors.

"'ow much for the lot?"

She tore her eyes away from the razors to meet the astonished gaze of Mr. Hathway who seemed to struggle for an answer.

"5£ miss Walker."

Nellie dug the needed bills from her purse mumbling to herself about how "Benjamin had better love these razors" as she handed the notes over to the shocked shop owner who took it before closing the box's lid and sliding it to her. She smiled lifting the box into her arm being sure it stayed closed.

"Thank you very much Mr. Hathway! Say 'ello to your Amy for me."

She called over her shoulder as she left the shop. After walking through the market place and buying a few things Nellie returned home quickly hiding the box of razors under her pillow in her room before returning down stairs to the kitchen. A few hours later that's where Lucy found her sister working away over a heavily floured surface while the air was rich with the smell of different fruit pies. Lucy looked at the counter clear of flour and seen at least a dozen pies and if she had to guess each one had a different filling from the one next to it.

"Eleanor what are you making all of these lies for they'll spoil before we can eat them all."

Nellie sighed turning to face her sister wiping sweat from her brow and leaving a dusting of flour in its place.

"Not all of 'em are for us, I'm takin' some to Benjamin once they cool, then there's a few for mr and mrs. Barker as thanks for invitin' us to that party..."

She paused in pointing to groups of pies long enough to count them and shake her head.

"I'll need another apple, they're 'is favorite but if I do that I'll 'ave to many raspberry for you..."

She trailed off looking lost in thought as she stared unseeing at the pies. Lucy was about to say something when Nellie smiled and snapped her fingers and moved the pies around with a smile on her lips.

"There we go now there's enough everyone's 'appy."

Looking satisfied with her work she turned back to the counter and began cleaning it.

"Was there something you wanted Lucy?"

She glanced over her shoulder but found Lucy was no where to be seen and one of the pies was gone making her shake her head and resume cleaning. Once the cleaning was done she quickly changed her dress and pulled the pins from her hair so it cascaded down her shoulders and back like an auburn wave before she grabbed the box of razors from under her pillow and tucked it gently into the basket holding pies she'd made for Benjamin. She left the house catching a glimpse of Lucy in the parlor as she did so. Her feet seemed know exactly where she wanted to go and as joy bubbled in her chest she looked up at the building containing Benjamin's shop. She could just make out his figure in the window as he talked to a client smiling the smile she loved so much.

Smoothing out her dress she went to the door pushing it open setting off the joyful jingle of the bell above the door causing the two men to look up and Benjamin to smile wider his eyes moving from her face to the basket in her hand as she took a seat on one of the waiting chairs letting him resume his work. Once the man was shaven, had paid and out the door Benjamin turned to look at Nellie who acted as though she hadn't seen him looking despite the smirk on her lips and the nervous flutter gnawing away at her stomach as he stepped to her side. She jumped but quickly relaxed as his fingers brushed a stray bit if flour from her cheek finally making her look at him smiling.

"To what do I owe this visit miss Walker?"

Nellie rolled her eyes before looking into his onyx eyes her heart hammering away in her chest.

"As if you don't know Mr. Barker."

He looked at her truly confused and the look only became more etched into his features as she giggled behind her hand brown eyes dancing with laughter.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday love."

Her giggles faded as he looked away from her eyes and his cheeks flushed causing her to stand with a sigh before gently pushing him down into his own barbers chair making his eyes widen as he looked up at her. She smiled setting the basket on the floor after removing the box containing the razors from it, she perched herself lightly in his lap rolling her eyes as he shifted under her his cheeks still red as cherries.

"Well if you did it's alright 'cause I sure didn't forget."

She handed him the box her smile widening as he took it with wide eyes trailing over it, she kissed his cheek before moving her lips to his ear.

"Happy birthday love."

He set the box down in her lap long enough to wrap his arm around her waist and turn his head to capture her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

"Thank you pet."

She purred against his lips before breaking the kiss to look at the box before meeting his eyes.

"Well go on, I didn't pay a pretty penny for ya not to open 'em and I swear if you don't like 'em you can plan on a very lonely wedding Mr. Barker."

Benjamin looked slightly taken aback by the seriousness in her voice before he looked at the box in his hands and began to open the lid. The moment the gleaming silver handles caught the sunlight Nellie thought Benjamin was going to faint as his eyes drank in the sight of the new razors hungrily making a microscopic pint of jealousy filled her chest but faded as he lifted one of the razors flicking it open and examining the polished blade. She watched smiling like a parent watching her child on Christmas morning as he tested the blade on the back of his hand and marveled at how sharp it was, his eyes tracing the contours of the silver as he closed the blade. Nellie managed to wipe the smile from her lips as she looked at her nails doing her best to look annoyed, Benjamin caught on quickly and placed the razor back in the box before tightening his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder until she looked at him with a raised eyebrow that melted into a smile as she rested her forehead to his so their noses were touching.

"Thank you so much Nellie, but how did you know I wanted them?"

Nellie smiled placing a soft kiss to his lips.

"You know 'ow much of a gossip ol' Mrs. Hathway can be, I over 'eard 'er tellin' 'er daughter about a handsome young barber comin' into 'er 'usband's shop askin' after the razors and I knew your birthday was today so I thought I'd surprise ya."

He placed a soft kiss to her lips making her relax and lean into the kiss before moving away and looking into his eyes.

"I have something else for you but if it gets cold it ain't no good."

He looked at her confused but he let her stand and walk back to the waisting chairs where the basket was sitting. With her back to him she rummaged for a teasingly long moment before smirking as the sweet cinnamon scent of apple pie filled the air making him inhale deeply. She turned around holding a plate with a pie cut in half sitting happily on the ceramic surface as she handed it to him.

"Your favorite, 'ope it's sweet enough I had to use a different kind of apple this time."

Benjamin smiled and carefully pulled her by the waist back into his lap causing her to giggle as his lips brushed her neck.

"As long as you made it I'm sure it will taste wonderful."

She kissed his cheek before getting comfortable as he ate the pie listening to her as she talked ideally about wedding plans until she bit her lip looking at him with big puppy eyes she knew he couldn't say no to.

"Ben?"

He looked at her and sighed lightly with mock annoyance as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Yes pet?"

She bit her lip again in an attempt to hold back a smile knowing she had him around her little finger.

"What do you think of a winter weddin'? The willow tree will be so beautiful during the winter, we could 'ave it just before Christmas."

She looked into his onyx eyes hopefully watching them brim with a mixture of worry and amusement.

"A winter wedding, are you sure Nellie? It'll be cold standing out there for so long and if you wear a coat no one will see your dress."

She looked down disappointed unaware that Benjamin was having a hard time keeping the image of his bride to be dressed in white walking down an isle of powdery snow, her auburn curls blazing against the white of the snow covered park out of his head as his cheeks turned pink and he shifted under her making her fight a smile at his always being a gentleman act.

"I-is that what you want pet?"

She nodded looking at him through her lashes before her eyes fluttered closed feeling his lips light as feathers on her own.

"Then a winter wedding it is."

She smiled and pressed her lips to his again but wrapping her arms around his neck locking him in place, with no where to run Benjamin let his hands rest on her hips holding her impossibly closer as their kiss deepened. She pulled away from the kiss first glancing at the door hearing foot steps.

"Sounds like another man comin' to see the best barber in all of London, I should get outta your way."

After a final kiss she stood and watched as Benjamin took one of the new silver razors from the box before placing it on the vanity in the place of his old and dull razor, which was now shut in the drawer, before quietly leaving with a final glance back and a small pardon as she brushed past the sailor walking into the shop. As she made her way home she couldn't help but smile knowing that by the end of the next month she would be married to the man she loved more than anything in the world and hopefully soon after she would be able to have a family of her own. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts as she entered her house she nearly ran into Lucy who was walking out, stumbling back a step she looked over her sister confused by her powder blue dress and a cape over her shoulders that looked oddly like one she had been given for her 15th birthday.

"Lucy where are you going and with my wrap?"

Lucy rolled her eyes tugging her gloves more securely onto her hands before meeting her sister's gaze.

"I'm going out, to Helen's if you must know I'll be back before morning, there is stew on the stove of you are hungry."

Nellie shuddered at the idea of her sister's cooking, since their mother had passed away three years prior and just days after her 16th birthday Nellie had been cooking for herself and her sister which was better than the either undercooked of burnt food her sister always made. She brought her focus back to Lucy as she walked out the door and closed it behind her, Nellie went to the window and peeked out seeing her sister walk the opposite direction from her friends house, a weird feeling rose in the deepest reassess of her stomach but she pushed it aside heading to the kitchen not even sparing a glance at the obviously burnt stew on the stove as she began to cut up the remaining vegetables to make a new pot of her own.

Lucy took a final glance over her shoulder to be sure no one was fallowing her through the darkening streets as she made her way up the steps of the large manor like house as the empty carriage pulled away. She took a deep breath and knocked twice on the door with the large brass knocker smoothing her skirts under her sister's cape as footsteps neared the door. A moment later the door opened and Beadle Bamford stood before her a smile on his lips as he bowed slightly to her before ushering her into the house, he walked ahead of her leading her to the parlor before speaking.

"I beg your pardon my lord but Miss Walker is here."

As Lucy stepped into the room she suppressed the urge to smile as she seen Benjamin look up from running the blade of what appeared to be a new gleaming razor along the leather strop on his side to meet her eyes, everything was going according to plan as she smiled nodding her head to him before meeting Judge Turpin's eyes.

"Have her wait in the library I shall join her as soon as Mr. Barker is through."

The beadle nodded his head once and walked out of the room gesturing for Lucy to fallow which after a quick wink to the judge she did. With the beadle's back to her she paused in her fallowing him to slip into the hall where Benjamin's coat was hanging and withdrew a string of milky pearls from her borrowed cape before smirking as she dropped them into the pocket of the barber's coat. Once they were in place she returned to fallowing the beadle who was none the wiser of her disappearance as he held open the library door for her bowing his head to her as she entered looking around at the high shelves around her while her mind went over the plan once more. All she had to do was slip a string of her mother's pearls into Benjamin's coat when she came during his house appointment with the judge then go to the officers in place of the judge who would be in court waiting for the framed barber to be brought in.

Lucy was hardly aware of the door closing behind her as she sat herself in one of the large arm chairs thinking carefully about the one thing that was standing in the way of the plan going off without a hitch, Nellie. Her sister was the one unreliable part of the plan because if she knew her sister she'd do anything to protect Benjamin even if that meant taking the theft upon herself and being sent to the gallows in order to keep him from being sent to Botany Bay and that just couldn't happen. She looked around the room before her eyes peered out the open window where just barely in view was the wooden sign pointing the way to the answer to her problem making her smile evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello and welcome back! I just wanted to put a warning forward to all the readers that view this chapter, and I'm going to say it as plainly as possible so it will be more effective, this is NOT a sweet chapter! Please try and enjoy and don't forget to leave your thoughts big or small all are welcome. Thank you.

Chapter 4.

The late afternoon sun was masked by heavy clouds and a wind so cold that when ever it blew Nellie could have sworn it was cutting her cheeks like razors. The sudden cold was out of place even for late November and had forced many of the towns people into their homes, in fact now that she thought about it Nellie realized she was the only person out, apart from the beggars and prostitutes that were looking for shelter, as she made her way to Benjamin's babe we shop. Using her frozen fingers as best she could she opened the door closing it again behind her as she went to the little stove in the corner warming her hands and ignoring the playfully hurt look Benjamin was giving her.

"It's colder then death out there it is."

The words slipped through her chattering teeth more to herself then Benjamin as feeling slowly came back to her fingers and cheeks.

"Then why on earth were you out in it Nellie, you'll catch a chill."

Nellie sighed contently as his arms wrapped around her warming her farther as she turned and hid her face in his chest letting her eyes close as she inhaled his scent, a soft musky scent that mingled with hints of spice, making her smile until she remembered why she had come. Lucy had left earlier in the morning and hadn't come home but the nagging feeling in her stomach only became unbearable when she thought of him, like it was now making her look up at him.

"I 'ad to see you, somethin' ain't right I can feel it Ben."

She watched him eyes worried as his eyes looked over her face before placing a kiss to her lips.

"It's alright pet, nothing's going to happen."

She nodded as he broke the kiss but pulled her to the barbers chair and into his lap as he sat down. He took her hands between his and rubbed them making them warm up faster causing her to smile as she watched him. Once he was satisfied with her skins temperature he wrapped his arms around her holding her as he seen the glimmer of worry still lingering in her eyes, his eyes looked around the room for something to take her mind off the feeling. His eyes found a pack of playing cards left by the waiting chairs a day before by a pair of children that had come in with their grandfather and he smiled looking down at her.

"He Nellie I bet you two pennies I can beat you at a game of cards."

He waited for her reaction and chuckled as she looked up at him smirking wickedly as she stood and went to pick up the cards and pulled a chair back with her.

"You're gunna regret that wager mr. Barker."

He laughed watching as shuffled and dealt the cards before looking at her cards, her face void of any expression as she looked up at him waiting for his reaction. Before long afternoon turned into dusk and Benjamin had lost 1£ and was about to lose another judging by the smirk playing on Nellie's lips.

"Ready to give up yet Ben before you lose all your earnings?"

Benjamin watched her eyes before laying down his cards and shaking his head.

"I give up, you win."

Nellie smiled laying her cards down to relive that she had held cards worse then his making him look at her surprised.

"You knew you were going to lose yet you acted like you were winning."

Nellie smiled and stood from her chair going to his side her hands rubbing his shoulders.

"That 'ow you play the game my dear learned from me father when I was a mere slip of a thing."

She kissed his cheek before looking up at the door feeling the gnawing in her stomach return and the hair on her arms and the back of her neck stand on end at the sound of foot steps outside. Before either of them could move or speak the door opened and Lucy walked in, her cheeks were red from the cold, her hair was a mess from the wind but a wide smirk dominated her features for half a heart beat making Nellie's stomach drop to her feet as Lucy raised her arm and pointed to Benjamin.

"There he is officer! He's the one that stole from the judge! I saw him stuff a strand of pearls in his coat!"

Benjamin opened his mouth to protest but before he could say a word an officer walked in and pulled him to his feet while Lucy pulled Nellie away from the back of the chair by her shoulders her face filled with mock worry.

"Come away Eleanor he's a thief, he'll try to steal something from you how else could he afford such beautiful razors?"

Nellie growled trying to get out of Lucy's hold eyes locked on the scene of Benjamin being searched by the officer as her protested ever touching anything besides his own tools. Another wave of nerves hit Nellie hard enough she stopped fighting Lucy as her eyes widened in horror as the officer pulled a long string of milky white pearls from the pocket of Benjamin's coat holding them up eyes narrowed.

"Didn't touch nothin' eh lad, then explain 'ow these got in your pocket!"

Benjamin looked at the pearls just as shocked as Nellie as she began struggling against Lucy again.

"Let me go! 'E ain't no thief! I've known 'im since we was kids 'e never stole nothin'! Let me go you stupid whore!"

Nellie finally yanked herself free but not sooner had she did she find herself staggering back holding her cheek as with a loud crack Lucy slapped her. Nellie looked at her sister more than a little shocked as her cheek stung under her finger tips, now aware of three pairs of eyes on her Lucy began to cry crocodile tears into her hands whimpering apologies and excuses Nellie was to busy thinking of why Lucy thought Benjamin had stole the pearls or how she knew he was at the judge's house at all, the only person her told he was going there was Nellie herself and she hadn't told a soul.

"Come on then lad, it's down to the jail with ya till mornin'."

The officer's voice snapped Nellie from her thoughts and she took a step after them as the officer forced Benjamin out into the cold ahead of himself. Nellie clenched her jaw against the tears welling in her eyes as she turned to face her sister who was smiling brightly looking happy with herself, out of the corner of her eye Nellie seen the gleam of one of the 7 silver razors and her anger boiled her blood. Pushing past Lucy she quickly gathered the razors and closed the box holding it tightly in her arm while her other hand quickly dug out the little velvet purse Benjamin kept his earnings in before tucking it in safely with the razors.

aa hand touched her shoulder making her growl while she turned on her heel to face Lucy slapping her hand away.

"Don't touch me! Don't speak to me just leave me alone!"

Nellie didn't wait for a reaction as she ran from the shop looking wildly around the street for the officer and Benjamin but found nothing as the howling wind whipped her deep red curls into her eyes as tears spilled from them and began to freeze to her cheeks. After some time Nellie let Lucy drag her, almost literally, home but once in the door she ran up the stairs to her room slamming the door behind her before sitting on the bed looking over the wooden box in her hands. She carefully opened the lid and removed the purse to look at the gleaming razors, even after nearly a month of use they were still sharp and there wasn't a speck of dirt on them, Benjamin had taken prefect care of them making sure they were always sharp and polished no imperfections to be found on them.

She removed one and opened it examining its mirror like blade before testing it on the back of her hand as she'd seen Benjamin do so many times before letting a smile grace her lips for a second before she whinced as the cool silver nicked her skin making a small drop of red form on the snowy white surface of her skin. She examined the drop for a moment before looking at the razor, it's sharp tip had a spot of crimson upon it and it gave the razor an appearance of longing for more. Shaking her head she wiped the blade clean on her skirt and closed it before setting it back in the box with the others, once the lid was closed she carried the box with her to her desk and carefully set it down. After rummaging through her closet she found a maroon velvet scarf and wrapped the box in it before hiding it inside a bag just big enough to hold it and the velvet purse, to which she had added some of her own saved money, then hid the bag under the bed.

The night passed by at snails pace while Nellie tossed and turned wide awake in her bed. She looked at the empty left side of her bed and felt tears prick her eyes, she hadn't even had the dream of laying with the man she loved in her grasp longer than a few months and now in one night it was ripped away from her. She curled up holding her knees to her chest while tears dampened her pillow, she hadn't even heard the door open then close in fact she wasn't aware of anything until the bed dipped beside her and the scent of Lucy's perfume wafted down to her along with fingers brushing her cheek.

"Eleanor,"

Nellie didn't answer past turning her brown eyes to look up at her sister.

"I yelled for you before I left but you didn't answer so I thought I'd let you sleep, Benjamin went on trial not long ago...he's being sent to Australia for life."

Nellie's body unfroze and she sat up glaring at Lucy her hand gripping her pillow.

"Get out of my room! You did this on purpose! You wanted 'im sent away 'cause 'e loved me over you! GET OUT!"

Lucy looked hurt but it wasn't in her eyes as Nellie readied herself to through the pillow at her. Lucy slowly stood up and walked to the door pausing to look back at her sister.

"The ship leaves in an hour with him aboard."

Nellie was ready to curse her sister so much a sailor would be embarrassed but the blonde slipped from the room closing the door behind her making Nellie bring the pillow to her face and scream at the top of her lungs into it before throwing it at the wall knocking down the framed picture of her parents and Lucy before Nellie herself was born and shattering the glass covering it as she sobbed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hello all I'm glad to know you are still reading and telling me what you think and feel! I'm just going to say that this chapter is short compared to the others but that is because it is strong enough to stand on its own also I am aware that my time line for events maybe off but I'm hoping despite its length you can still enjoy it!

Chapter 5.

The dark gray sky seemed to reflect the mood of the morning as Nellie stood at the docs tears streaming down her cheeks coming close to freezing to her skin but she couldn't have cared less about them as she screamed for Benjamin as he was forced into the waiting ship fighting against the guards just as hard as she was fighting against the officers keeping her from running to him. Tears clouded her visions again as she fought harder against the four officers holding her until the ship was away from the doc and they let her fall to her knees sobbing into her hands thinking this couldn't get any worse.

A warm hand touched her shoulder making her look up through tear ridden eyes hopping slightly to see her sister offering some form of comfort but what met her instead was a young man wearing all white. Her body after before her mind and she slapped the hand away as she got to her feet looking around to find two more men in white closing in on her and just behind them, acting as though she were crying, was Lucy on judge Turpin's arm. She looked around at the men closing in on her, head whipping around wildly like a caged animal. One of the men grabbed her arms and held them to her sides wincing as she screamed and stomped on his feet then kicked at his legs trying to get away but to no avail as a second man closed in on her a syringe in his hand.

"Hold her still, don't want to hurt her."

Her arms were held tighter and her head held in place by the third man forcing her to watch helplessly as the man with the syringe pressed the needle into her neck making her scream as a burning feeling washed over her from the tips of her toes to her brain. Blackness pulled at her vision as she lost all feeling in her limbs and slumped in the arms holding her, her legs unable to hold her weight were lifted off the ground and she was carried from the docs, before she gave into the darkness Nellie let her head lull to the side enough to see Lucy smirking openly beside the judge as she waved to her as her world went black.

Nellie's eyes fluttered open and she looked around wildly unable to recognize the room she was in but as she tried to get up she found her body immobilized.

"She's awake sir."

The voice came from some where Nellie couldn't see and was fallowed by foot steps until an older looking man with peppered brown hair and glasses came into her line of sight making panic rise in her chest as she tried to speak only to find herself unable to against the rubber object in her mouth. Her body began to tremble and tears stung her eyes.

"Hello miss Walker, my name is doctor Samuel Johnson, I understand you're confused and scared but you have nothing to fear my dear. You see you are here for treatment, yes treatment, we are going to rid that lovely head of yours of the affection for that criminal they took away to Australia."

Nellie made a muffled protest against the mouth guard between her teeth as tears fell down her cheeks making dr. Johnson shake his head with a soothing smile.

"Now now my dear there is no need to be afraid this will only hurt for a moment."

Suddenly something cold was placed to her temples making a shudder run over her and drew a whimper from her lips. Her whimper turned into a muffled blood curdling scream as every nerve in her body was lit on fire and burned white hot, she struggled against her restraints as her body convulsed and the pain filled her body from head to toe. As quickly as it has come the pain was gone leaving her panting with tears running down her cheeks like rivers as dr. Johnson's face came back into view his smile sickly sweet.

"Good girl, you've done well for your first to but I'm afraid your treatment is far from over."

The doctor's face left her vision once more and the cold metal was placed to her temples again and though she was expecting the pain it was no less painful. She screamed as loud as her mouth restraint would allow as her body convulsed and her eye squeezed shut, behind her closed lids her searing brain showed her the face of a young man, she knew it was Benjamin but the picture was blurring enough he became unrecognizable. The pain lasted longer this time burning through her relentlessly making her scream at the top of her lungs as her back arched and her nails dug into her palms making them bleed until the pain was gone. She didn't bother opening her eyes as voices spoke in muffled tones around her as though she had cotton in her ears.

"I think she's had enough for her first treatment, take her to an isolation cell."

Nellie opened her eyes long enough to see two men undo her restraints and one remove the mouth guard from her mouth allowing her to breath easier while her lip body was lifted from where it had been laying. Finally the darkness at the corners of her eyes won out but one sound left her horse throat before she gave in to the inky blackness.

"Benjamin..."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello all sorry for the delayed update I hope my new little one shot helped you through it but here is the update please have a pie and enjoy!

Chapter 6.

Seconds ran into minutes, minutes turned into days and for all Nellie knew days could have been months, she spent so much time in the cold isolation cell pacing she didn't know how much time passed anymore. She paced the cold stone floor watching her bare and dirty feet as she tried to ignore the ache of the burns on her temples and the numb feeling in her arm from her strait jacket. A smile graced her lips as she memory of her punching one of the men holding her down to be placed into the restraints for what dr. Johnson called "treatment" and how she'd nearly made it out of the building before she was caught.

Her mind was brought back to the dark cell by the sound of the heavy iron door opening down the hall and foot steps echoing off the walls.

"Keep your 'ands off the bars and don't place 'em inside she's one of our more violent inmates."

The guard's voice slowly drew closer as she came to a stop, her back to the bars so her matted curls acted like a curtain as the foot steps came to a stop outside the cell fallowed by a quick jingle of keys making her lift her head to show she heard.

"You've got someone to see you."

She slowly nodded but didn't move.

"Most violent inmate? She seems rather docile."

The cold drawling voice made her shiver but her blood boiled as she glanced at the men outside the bars, standing there watching her like she were a caged exotic animal making her skin crawl was the judge Turpin.

There's a great deal of drugs in 'er system by now, just 'ad a treatment she did..."

"Leave, if we need something I will tell you."

The guard jumped but nodded before he quickly left leaving Nellie to suffer hearing the bastard responsible for sending Benjamin away talk to her like a wild exotic animal he wanted.

"Eleanor Walker wasn't it, I'm more then sure after nearly 3 weeks in here you are ready to leave, it can be arranged all you need to do is come with me and,"

He trailed off as his eyes roamed over her body, she could feel him mentally undressing her as she turned to face him, his eyes found her face again and a sick smile crossed his face.

"And be my sex slave."

Nellie sneered at him and walked up to the bars.

"What about the one you already 'ave, my slut of a sister?"

She growled but her words seemed to hardly affect him as his smile widened believing he was reeling her in.

"Your pretty sister would be more than welcoming to you if you behave yourself."

She looked up at him with mock innocents and wide eyes making him believe she was ready to agree and leave with him to be his little toy. She narrowed her eyes and with a growl spat right in his face making him stagger back.

"Don't make me laugh you bloody arsehole! I'd rather waist away in 'ere then set foot outside with you!"

Turpin wiped his face and peered at her his face red as he stepped up to the bars glaring down his hooked nose at her.

"Then so be it."

Without another word he left in a rage but it made Nellie realize that if she didn't find a way out she was going to be trapped like all the raving and screeching lunatics in the asylum. She bit her lip as foot steps drew closer again making her look up to see Dr. Johnson unlocking the door shaking his head.

"My dear you've been a very bad girl, that kind gentleman was going to take you away from here, so many others would have taken him up on his offer too."

He shook his head again undoing her strait jacket as she looked up at him her eyes blank and her face held no glimmer of understanding making him blink at her in shock as his hands gripped her shoulders.

"My word it's finally happened, we've finally broken that will of yours, it's taken three weeks and a much higher dosage of electric shock therapy than the others but it's finally worked!"

Nellie just looked at him mentally waiting for the right moment to act. Dr. Johnson smiled and brought his hands up to cup her face, seeing her chance Nellie bit down hard enough on his hand she tasted blood before grabbing the keys on his belt and using most of her strength to shove the doctor to the side listening to him hit the wall with a heavy thud. She ran from the cell slamming and locking the door behind her before running as fast as her bare feet would carry her through the abandoned halls, it must have been night since that was the only time there was such low staff. Before she knew it she found herself out in the now snow covered streets of London, the cold bit at her skin and the wind whipped at her matted hair but she ignored it all as she ran down the familiar street to take her home.

When the house was in sight she stopped running and looked at it. All the windows were dark and there wasn't a soul in sight, bitting her lip she hurried to the kitchen window she had left unlocked when she went to see Ben before he was taken, she placed her hand on the wood and pushed relived when it opened for her. She scrambled through careful not to make a sound as she hurried from the kitchen and up the stairs to her room dodging floor boards she knew squeaked while she opened the door. Everything in the room was exactly how she'd left it, the only difference was that the bed had been made. She all but ran to the bed and dropped to her knees reaching for the bag she'd hid weeks ago, after a few seconds of reaching she grabbed it and pulled it over her shoulders before moving to the closet and taking out a larger bag stuffing a few of her old dresses inside along with a handful of other essentials before grabbing her boots and a coat pulling them on.

After a quick look over she rushed back to the kitchen not bothering to be quite, figuring if Lucy was home she'd have been found by now, as she grabbed the half loaf of bread and a bottle of gin stuffing them into the bag before carefully dropping it out the window fallowing it not a moment later. Once the bags were over her shoulders she walked as quickly as she could through the abandoned streets and as far away from the street she had called home all her life as the town would allow.

She soon found herself in a more run down part of London, a glance at the street sign told her she was on Fleet Street, she slowed her pace holding the straps of her bags closer to her chest as her eyes darted from shadow to shadow. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a sign in the window of a shop reading "Help/owner wanted." Nellie looked over the sign then to the shop front reading the faded letters spelling out "Mrs. Lovett's meat pie emporium" the cold was suddenly to much as she seen a figure inside lighting oil lamps to light the shop and she found herself moving to the door.

Before she knock how ever the door swung open and a women with greying brown hair, green eyes hid behind round glasses and a kind but warn face smiled sweetly at her.

"Hello dearie, awful cold and late to be out for a walk isn't it?"

Nellie nodded tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"Yes ma'am, I couldn't 'elp but see your sign, 'ow much for the room?"

the women looked her over before stepping aside to let her in, Nellie stepped inside looking around the shop, off to the right a fire burned brightly from what looked like a parlor and out side the end of a set of stairs was barely visible.

"What's your name lass?"

Nellie's eyes went back to the women who was now wiping down the counter.

"Eleanor but everyone calls me Nellie."

The women nodded before looking around the shop then back to Nellie.

"Well Nellie dear the room would be 2£ a week or you could buy the whole shop, including the room above for 10£, it was me daughter's shop but she moved away to America about a year ago and me bein' alone I can't run it so I'm looking to sell it."

Her eyes were hopeful as they locked with Nellie's but Nellie was busy thinking, on one hand it would offer a chance to hide herself in plain sight, Lucy wouldn't dare step foot in this place but it was also running a risk of being found because she'd be staying in one spot. She bit her lip looking around the shop before she took the smaller bag from her shoulders, fished out the velvet purse and removed the needed notes seeing she still had a small amount left before looking at the older women holding up the notes.

"I'll buy the shop ma'am."

the women looked a little surprised but smiled taking the notes and producing two keys from her pocket handing them over.

"The first key, the little one, opens the room above and the second opens this shop, mind you the lock sticks so you have to push on the door while you turn the key other wise you'll break it right in the lock. Bake house is down stairs but there a smaller oven behind the counter,"

She walked to the entrance of the parlor and motioned Nellie over, Nellie fallowed her through the parlor.

"I'll leave you the furniture, that hall leads up stairs, this hall leads to the main bedroom on the left, a second room on the right and a bathroom at the end."

As she spoke the women opened the first door to revile a bedroom and at the end of the hall was a door leading into a bathroom.

"Upstairs there is a bedroom and bathroom along with an open area, we used to rent it out before my daughter took over. Any questions dear?"

"Nellie but her lip and shook her head. After some arranging Nellie found herself sitting on a cot in the above shop room, with the near empty bottle of gin and mostly eaten loaf of bread at the floor, for the night until the women bellow finished moving out her daughter's things the fallowing morning after which she would be the shops new owner. Nellie got to her feet and made her way to the large bay window looking out over the roof tops her eyes focusing on the smallest ones of her old neighborhood making her sigh.

"There's nothin' there for me now, as of this night Eleanor Gabrielle Walker died in Bedlum."

Nellie whispered to herself as she turned her back to the window and went back to the set up cot and laid down after taking a last drink of the gin watching the ceiling until she finally fell asleep. In the morning Nellie made her way down stairs and found the older women gone with all her daughter's things and a note on the counter explaining there was still ingredients for pies through out the shop and a few bits of food in the kitchen around the corner. Nellie read the note over before pulling on an apron hanging on a rusty nail in the wall and tying it around her waist before gathering what she remembered she needed from her grandmother's meat pie recipe, as she began working away she sampled the pastry making sure it was fine before she filled the crusts and baked them. After half the day had gone by Nellie was feeling beat down after failing to make any of the pies taste good enough to eat until the last batch she finally seemed to get the finicky recipe down.

She repeated the recipe again so she had a couple dozen pies made in case of customers the next day smiling to herself before taking off the apron and going through the parlor to the bathroom drawing herself a hot bath which she sank into up to her nose with a content sigh feeling at ease for the first time since watching Ben be forced into the ship with murders and criminals of all sorts. She let out a whine as she sat up looking at her reflection in the water as it rippled when a tear hit the surface, it was going to be hard but she hoped she could learn to get by and keep a small flicker of hope alive that she would see Ben again, that he would come back.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Did you miss me? I missed my writing that's for sure, I hope you took a look at my newest Dark Shadows story or any of the Sweenett one shots I've posted if not please go check them out and let me know what you think. Now that the self promotion is done let me welcome you all once more to this story please enjoy!**_

Chapter 7,

15 long years had passed and London looked unchanged as Sweeney Todd stepped off the docs and into filthy street before looking around, darkness had fallen long before but no one could tell by looking up because of the heavy rain clouds in the sky threatening a downpour. There was not a soul out save a woman standing under a flickering street lamp her eyes scanning the ships as though watching a fond memory on each one, a sailor's wife most likely waiting for her husband's return or the slight chance she was who he was looking for. He made his way closer to her but as he got within 5 feet of her he recognized the golden locks of hair and blue eyes as they flickered up to look at him. Lucy Walker looked at him but there was no hint of recognition in her blue eyes as she lifted her head to fully see him.

"Can I help you sir?"

Fifteen years clearly hadn't changed her, she still spoke properly and her porcelain face was hardly touched by age. He cleared his throat meeting her eyes.

"I'm lookin' for a woman by the name of Eleanor Walker."

As he watched Lucy tried to hide a smirk, though she was failing, as she looked at the docked ships again.

"She's no longer living sir, died a year ago in a cell in Bedlum, she lost her mind after her fiancé was sent to Australia for committing a crime."

Lucy was almost cackling as she finished speaking but Sweeney had stopped listening after her first sentence his mind struggling to fully grasp the words but he felt his words leave his lips without his consent.

"Where about is she buried?"

Lucy looked at him, blue eyes gleaming as she pointed behind her."

"Go through Fleet Street to the cemetery it's a grave with a white stone cross nearest the entrance."

Sweney watched her, the Lucy he remembered had not been fond of her own sister after Benjamin had chosen her but to smile like a fool when talking about her death was wrong, maybe she should be the one in a cell like a caged animal. He nodded once in thanks and began walking away his ears picking up on Lucy's laughter as he walked. He navigated the streets and alleys with ease until he found the one he was looking for, a quick glance around told him it wasn't the best or most popular street in London, half of the shops were boarded up and the few that were still open looked horribly run down.

His eyes scanned the shop fronts as he walked when one caught his eye, a meat pie shop, through the threadbare curtains he could make out a woman at a counter working away on some kind of dough. Something was pulling him to the shop, though he had no clue why, his feet moved on their own until he stood before the door that read in chipped painted letters 'Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium' he paused for a moment before opening the door his eyes looking around before stopping on the woman in front of him. Something stirred in him as he took in the unruly auburn curls pinned up on her head, the corset of her faded black dress was dusted with flour, much like everything else, her skin was milky white and smooth.

His throat tightened slightly as he waited for her to look up, she looked so much like his Nellie, maybe Lucy had lied to him in telling him Nellie was dead but before he could make that conclusion he needed to see her face to see if she had the warm chocolate brown eyes he had once loved. After what felt like a lifetime she looked up and gasped a smile breaking over her red painted lips. Her face was the same one Sweeney had seen every time he closed his eyes, the same face that pushed him to escape the hell he was wrongly thrown into, but there was something out of place, maybe it was the sunken look of her eyes or the red on her lips.

"Good evenin' deary, I was just goin' to close shop for the night unless you're 'ere about the room above for rent?"

Sweeney couldn't find his voice as her's echoed around him a dead ringer for the sweet tones he loved years ago so he only nodded while his eyes followed her as she moved from behind the counter dusting flour from her hands onto the skirts of her dress then brushing it off as she walked to a door on the side of the shop leading to a patio filled with tales and the bottom of a set of stairs peeked around the corner.

"This way then love."

She waited until he began to follow her. She led him out the door, up the large flight of creaking stairs and through another door.

"It ain't much but there's a small bedroom and bathroom through that door so this could be a work space."

Sweeney looked around the empty room until his eyes fell on a trunk near the large picture window and atop its lid was a small wooden box he recognized even after 15 years. Slowly he made his way to the trunk and lifted the box running his fingers over the smooth wood hardly aware of the woman now next to him.

"A few things of me 'usband's, I can 'ave 'em out of 'ere by tomorrow afternoon if they will bother ya…"

She trailed off watching as Sweeney slowly opened the box to revile 6 gleaming silver razors and 7 velvet slots making his brow furrow as he looked at the woman anger flashing in his eyes making her flinch.

"And just how is it your husband got his hands on my razors?! The bride of a thief! Where is the seventh razor?!"

The woman took a step back but he advanced on her quickly teeth clenched and his hand hel the box of razors so tightly he silently worried it would splinter."

"W-well they wasn't me 'usband's persay sir ya see 'e was goin' to be then 'e was arrested for somethin' 'e didn't do."

She swallowed thickly her eyes locking with his as he cornered her between the wall and himself.

"What was his name?"

His voice was teasing as he watched her though is long dormant heart began to beat a fraction or a beat faster with an idea of her answer.

"Benjamin Barker."

Her voice was quiet, just above a whisper, as her brown eyes searched his face a small flicker of hope in them as he drew in a quiet breath and struggled to speak past the lump in his throat.

"Nellie? Nellie Walker?"

The woman blinked but not in confusion but to keep tears from her eyes as she nodded looking him over.

"Yes Ben?"

He felt his heart stir again as she confirmed his thoughts and before he could process the action he'd dropped the box of razors, ignoring the sound of them hitting the floor, and grabbing her wrist pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her his face showing none of the relief he felt but his actions spoke more than loud enough to Nellie as she balled her fists around his shirt and nestled her head against his shoulder. Suddenly his arms were gone and Nellie found herself pressed against the wall rather roughly by her shoulder making her gasp as fear settled into her chest. Cool lips brushed over her ear earning their owner a shutter as she let her eyelids droop.

"Where is the last razor Nellie?"

His voice, though cold, held the smallest undertone of gentleness only enforced by his hand as it slipped from her shoulder and found her hip. She couldn't respond at first, his hand was like a white hot iron even though her corset and she reveled in the feeling of it after 15 long years.

"I-I 'ave it, keep it with me all the time."

Her hand moved from her side drawing Sweeney' attention thinking she was going to try and push him away but quickly found that wasn't her intent as her fingers disappeared into her cleavage before producing the razor in question. She held it between them and opened its blade catching the flickering candle light, it looked well taken care of, its blade still smooth and sharp ready to do the yelpers bidding.

"Keep it at arm's length, can't be too careful round 'ere or incase my lovely sister comes pokin' around."

There was clear animosity in her voice as she brought the razor closer to her and ran it lightly over the back of her hand testing its sharpness, Sweeney watched admittedly slightly impressed not only to see the razor was sharp as ever but that Nellie seemed to know how to wield the small silver object. She closed it once more making his eyes meet hers as she held the razor for him to take.

"You can 'ave it back if you want it."

He shook his head stepping away from her enough she could move away from the wall but their eyes stayed locked as if a magnetized to each other. Nellie placed the razor back in its place as she tuned to the door.

"Come back down and I'll pour us some gin."

She glanced back at him and after making sure he was following she descended the stairs to her shop, as they got half way down the creaky steps she smiled to herself feeling his hand lightly grasp hers at her side and hidden by the dark. They entered her shop moments later and he released her hand to sit in one of the booths while she disappeared into the room across the shop, seconds ticked by before she finally returned with two shot glasses in one hand and a bottle of gin in the other. She set the glasses on the table as she sat down, she uncorked the bottle and poured the remaining liquid into their glasses.

"Looks like a trip to the market in the mornin' for me."

Sweeney didn't respond past a glance at her as he took a sip from his glass but it was enough for her to continue.

"'Ow'd you find me Ben? Not even Lucy knows where I am and the word on the street about a year ago was that I were in Bedlum."

Silence fell over them as she waited for an answer tracing the rim of her glass with her finger watching him as he stared into his glass before he answered.

"Lucy, she told me you had died a year ago in Belum and that the way to your grave was through Fleet Street."

His eyes finally met her's as she bit her lip looking nervous at first but rage soon filled her dainty features as she stood from the table and walked to the counter and began pounding the blob of dough aggressively.

"So that's what she tells 'em is it? 'Er poor lil' sister gone and went mad after 'er fiance was arrested, bleedin' slut!"

She said angrily smacking the dough down on the counter sending up a cloud of flour in the process.

"Failed to tell 'em that she sent me there out of jealousy then after three weeks of living hell that bloody judge comes and tries to make me 'is sex slave, wait till I get me 'ands on 'em!"

In her rage Nellie failed to see Sweeney leave his place at the table and came to her side until he grabbed her wrist as she inches to hitting him in the face with the rolling pin as she unknowingly brought it back. She blinked surprised to being restrained and looked up at him but his eyes were elsewhere, focused on her temples where the faded ivory pink scars peeked from under her auburn hair. Slowly he brought his free hand up and brushed her bangs back a little farther letting his thumb lightly brush the barely visible mark.

"What did they do to you?"

Nellie shuddered remembering the endless days of torture, ice baths that left her skin burning, pills that made her body limp so they could poke needles and scalpels into her, the endless nights of torturess screaming around her but worst of all were the electric shock therapy "treatments" she was given until her body stopped fighting and her throat was raw from screaming. She whimpered opening her eyes, unaware she'd closed them, and looked up at Sweeney tears stinging her eyes.

"Things I don't want to remember Ben, please don't make me."

Sweeney nodded letting his thumb trace the scar once more before his hand moved down her jaw to her cheek eyes still locked with hers. There was a noise from near the parlor like an opening door followed by shuffling foot steps that sounded too small and light to be a full grown person.

"Mum?"

The voice definitely did not belong to an adult making Sweeney glance to the parlor to see a boy, maybe 10 years old, with messy chestnut hair rubbing his eyes sleepily as he looked around the parlor still lit by a slowly dying fire.

"In the kitchen love, just preparin' things for tomorrow, go back to bed."

The footsteps stopped and the boy looked in the direction of the kitchen unable to see Nellie or Sweeney in the barely lit room.

"Go back to bed Toby."

There was annoyance prominent in her voice as she looked in the child's direction.

"Alright, good night mum."

Without another word the boy turned and left and soon after a door closing echoed into the kitchen making Nellie sigh.

"Boy worries too much about me."

She mumbled to herself before lifting her hand letting it rest against Sweeney's cheek making him look at her.

"Speaking of Toby, 'e 'as no idea that I'm anythin' other than Mrs. Lovett just like the rest of this bloody town so it may be safer for you to call me Mrs. Lovett or Nellie."

There was a flicker of confusion in Sweeney's eyes that made her smile softly.

"For the past 15 years I've been the youngest daughter of the sister of the old widow that owned this shop after 'er daughter died, for the past 15 years I've been Eleanor Lovett."

Feeling her thumb lightly brush over his lips Sweeney felt a wave of warmth wash over him as he leaned into her touch as though the past 15 years hadn't happened.

"You'll always be Nellie to me pet but you'll have to stop calling me Ben...Benjamin Barker is dead."

Nellie looked confused this time as Sweeney moved away from her to sit back in the booth they had occupied before.

"That don't make sense love, 'ow can you be dead if you're sittin' 'ere before me eyes?"

Sweeney didn't look up from the table listening as she moved from behind the counter to step closer to him.

"Benjamin Barker is dead, its Todd now, Sweeney Todd and I can promise you this Nellie, we will get revenge for what they did to us."

He finally looked up so his black eyes met her chocolate brown ones as they watched him with a mix of confusion and something he hadn't known since being taken away, love. Nellie nodded unable to speak for a moment before looking at the clock as it chimed the late hour.

"Well Be-Sweeny it late, you're welcome to spend the rest of the night in the parlor, ain't much but Toby sleeps in the spare room and that room above get 'orribly drafty, roof leaks a bit to…"

She trailed off as Sweeney got to his feet before grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer so he could place the perfect kiss she'd ever known to the scar on her temple before turning on his heel and leaving the shop to return to the one upstairs. As she watched him go electricity shot through her, but not painfully like when she was torchered in the mad house no it was a warm feeling that had been absent from her for 15 years. After hearing the door upstairs close and pacing foot falls she shook herself and walked through the parlor to her room pausing to grab a lit candle before slipping into her room. She quickly lit the pair of candles at the bedside before changing out of her dress and into a pearly pink nighty before crawling into bed listening to the sound of Sweeney pacing as her eyes closed and sleep overtook her. 


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hello dearies hope you enjoyed Sweeney's return and his declaration of revenge! I'm hear to tell you all that in this chapter we see the darker side to our favorite little demon baker, but that's all you'll get from me don't want to spoil it now do I? And who please sit back, relax and enjoy!**_

Chapter 8,

Before long the black night gave way to the pale gray and murky morning but the sight wasn't what made the barber pause in his pacing, what brought him to a halt was the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs. He kept his back to the door as it opened letting in a rush of cool air.

"I need to got to the market, I'm takin' Toby with me, is there anythin' you need Mr. T?"

Sweeney glanced over his shoulder to find Nellie looking around the room then to him while behind her Toby looked at anything but him. Sweeney shook his head turning back to face the window as people began fill the streets below. Nellie sighed placing her hands on her hips, it had been two days since Benjamin had returned to her as Sweeney Todd and one thing she had learned over those two days was that he wouldn't talk to her more than needed when ever anyone else was around them, even if it was just the last customer in her shop before she closed. Seeing she was getting no farther answer she tugged her fingerless lace gloves more securely onto her hands turning to leave but pausing looking back at him.

"Course you're more than welcome to come along."

There was an undertone of hopefulness in her voice that at one point in his life he would have yielded to just to see her happy but as he met her reflections eyes it was clear that wasn't going to happen. Nellie shook her head upon not getting a straight answer and turned once more to follow Toby who was half way down the steps waiting.

"There's some pies in me shop if you get 'ungry, 'elp yourself if you like, we shouldn't be more than an 'our."

The only response she received was a slight nod of his head but it was enough to make her leave the shop and follow Toby to the market chiding him about watching out for carriages before he got hit. Once they reached the already busy market she sent Toby to find the ingredients she'd need to make her pie crust while she looked around for spices and herbs to put into the filling. She was in the process of collecting the rosemary and coriander supply she needed when someone tapped her shoulder making her spin around, she instantly regretted the action as she found herself face to face with none other than Lucy. Feeling her stomach drop Nellie swallowed thickly hoping against everything that her own sister wouldn't recognize her.

"Excuse me but could you hand me one of those lavender bunches?"

Nellie looked over her shoulder at the neatly tied bunches of lavender, she nodded and grabbed one of the bundles being sure the sleeve of her dress didn't move back to revile the birthmark on her forearm as she handed the flowers to Lucy. Lucy smiled not a hint of recognition in her blue eyes as she looked Nellie over before cocking her head to the side confused.

"Do I Know you?"

Nellie's head was reeling as she shook it managing a small smile.

"Fraid not dearie, I'd remember a pretty lil' flower like ya if I ever met ya."

Nellie did her best to thicken her inherited cockney accent while her eyes watched Lucy carefully as she pursed her lips as if thinking before shrugging and walking off. Nellie turned away heaving a great sigh that she hadn't been caught but she whirled around at the sound of Lucy's scream and had to bite back a laugh at seeing her looking shocked at the mud that now covered the front of her skirts. Nellie was unaware of the source of the splash until Lucy to face her but her angry blue eyes were focused on something behind her, she looked over her shoulder to see Toby hiding behind her his eyes wide with fear, suddenly the cool razor in the bodice of her dress was red hot as Lucy stalked back to her making her put a hand protectively on the boy's back while she squared her shoulders.

"I'm terribly sorry dearie, 'e's just a lad, don't know no better 'e don't."

She paused looking down at Toby before returning her eyes to Lucy, who finally met her eyes.

"Apologize to the lady Toby."

Toby stepped around her looking at his shoes while he wrung his hands his whole body shaking more from fear than from the chilled air blowing against his mud soaked pant legs. Nellie brought her eyes back to Lucy who was waiting a little less angry upon seeing Toby, it was then Nellie saw the gold band on her sister's left hand and a plan formed in her mind.

"I'm sorry ma'am I was only rushin' ta tell me mum that they was out of eggs for the day."

Toby bowed his head waiting for Lucy's response which was only to turn her eyes to Nellie who gave a soft, yet forced, smile patting Toby on the back.

"There's a good lad, now go an' see about the rest o' the things alright?"

Toby nodded and hurried away without looking back making Nellie shake her head before looking at Lucy who finally spoke.

"Energetic isn't he?"

Nellie nodded looking in the way Toby had gone.

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name, I'm Lucy, Lucy Turpin."

It took every ounce of self control Nellie had to not smirk or shudder at her sister's new name.

"Ellie, Ellie Lovett, I own the meat pie shop down in Fleet Street."

She said being sure to avoid the two names Lucy would recognize but the blue eyes watching her narrowed making her worry she'd slipped up.

"Ellie? Is that short for something?"

Nellie fumbled in her mind for an answer before shaking her head.

"No, it were me grandmother's name."

She paused watching Lucy try and brush mud from her skirt before planting her best sympathetic smile on her lips.

"I'm terribly sorry 'bout that dearie, tell ya what ta make up for me boy ruinin' your skirt if you and your 'usband come by me shop I'll give ya a free pie and your 'usband can get a shave from the best barber in London above me shop in Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor."

Lucy smiled and nodded once and began to walk away.

"I may take you up on that Mrs. Lovett. Good day to you."

Nellie watched as Lucy walked away and out of sight making her sigh then smirked to herself as she got what she needed before walking off to find Toby. After finding him and finishing their shopping, with Nellie spoiling toby a bit in his mind by buying him a bag of toffees for himself, they quickly returned to the shop. Nellie smiled seeing Sweeney sat at one of the booths a half eaten pie before him on a plate.

"Toby why don't you go and play with your friends in the park?"

Toby smiled at her and after kissing her cheek was gone from the shop. Nellie smiled and sat down across from Sweeney who was examining the pie as though it was foreign to him now that it was half gone.

"What's the matter love?"

He looked up at her a bit worried to see her smirking.

"It doesn't taste right, you've changed the recipe."

Nellie was temporarily surprised he remembered the time she'd brought him one of her mother's meat pies to him when they were younger, but she shook her head as she stood taking the plate from the table and walking to the counter setting it down.

"A different kinda meat love, can't exactly afford the good meat like I used to, least it aint pussy cat unlike Mrs. Mooney down the street."

Sweeney wrinkled his nose before looking at her.

"Then what are you using old horse meat?"

Nellie bit her lip dropping her eyes to the counter, would he think her insane if she told him what it was he'd eaten. She took a deep breath forcing the words out.

"No love, its barber, Italian barber."

Sweeney looked at her baffled for a moment before his pale cheeks tinged green and he swallowed thickly looking at her.

"Nellie that's completely….genius!"

Nellie's head snapped up confused by his words, genous was hardly what she'd call the idea of luring a man into her bed, killing him, chopping his body up and making it into pies to feed to her customers, but it was what kept her shop open for now but one man could only provid so much meat and she was nearly out. Seeing her confusion Sweeney stood and crossed the room in three strides putting his hands on her shoulders.

"What better way to hide evidence of missing people and attract the attention of that damned judge?! A sudden spike in popularity of a business in this street is bound to bring him here before long!"

Nellie allowed herself a smile as his hands slid down her arms to her wrists then her waist drawing her closer until he paused seeing her smirk again.

"And I've set the bait, Toby splashed 'is pretty lil' wife with mud and I told 'er to make up for it if she and 'er 'usband came by 'e could get the closest shave of 'is life."

Sweeney seen a gleam similar to the feeling in his chest light up her eyes.

"You can 'ave your revenge on 'im and I can 'ave mine on my dear sister."

Realization hit Sweeney and he smiled a twisted smile finally pulling her against him.

"You, Nellie Walker, are a bloody wonder my bloody wonder."

Nellie smiled but it faded as she slowly closed the distance between their lips until less than an inch separated them as her eyes fluttered closed.

Across town Lucy arrived home setting her basket of groceries in the kitchen before stomping up the stairs to her husband's study throwing open the door looking at him with anger flushed cheeks as she stalked over and put her hands on the desk between them drawing Turpin's eyes up from the paper he was looking over.

"SHE'S ALIVE?! YOU TOLD ME ELEANOR DIED IN THE MAD HOUSE A YEAR AGO!"

Turpin made sure she was through shouting before he looked back at the paper on the desk.

"Because she did, you must be confusing some beggar woman for her-"

"Don't tell me what I saw cause I know what I saw and it was Eleanor alive and breathing as sure as I'm standing here!"

Turpin looked up at her narrowing his eyes.

"If she is alive then why has she never set foot back into that house you shut up? Surely that is where she would go she'd have no where else."

Lucy rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"She isn't that stupid Andrew, she's running a pie shop in Fleet Street with some little street rat that calls her 'mum' and a Sweeney Todd, she extended an invitation to both shops after the brat splashed me with mud, if you think im lieing then send the Beadle down there or go down yourself I don't care all I know is she isn't dead."

Before he could get a word in Lucy turned away and walked to the door stopping the maid walking down the hall telling her to bring her tea to the library along with Joanna before she left the study slamming the door behind her. Andrew watched his wife leave before he stood and went to the window behind his desk looking out over the rooftops toward where Fleet Street lay his mind wandering to the tiny auburn haired spit fire that was the exact opposite of his wife. He narrowed his eyes at the memory of seeing Nellie walk down the streets on Benjamin Barker's arm, rage bubbled up knowing the other man had stolen Nellie from him before he could even try to get close to her. If what Lucy said was true then he would see to it that Eleanor Walker was his even if it meant taking her from Fleet Street with his own hands.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hello dears, hope everyone is enjoying the tale of our dark love birds! Down to buisness, I must inform you that this chapter has strongly suggested adult content tried to make it as little as I could but it needed to be there to appease the plot bunnies and get the point across so please enjoy as best as you can. Thank you and happy reading!**_

Chapter 9. 

Nearly two weeks has passed since Nellie had run into Lucy in the market and still no sign of the judge, the waiting was causing Sweeney to become impatient and more than a little moody. Nellie had learned quickly to watch herself during one of his moods, he never hurt her but he would get rather angry at her for saying the wrong thing keeping her on her toes.

It was the middle of the second week when Nellie was cleaning the tables of the court yard after a busy dinner time crowd, even she had to admit her shop had become quite popular since she began making Sweeney's customers into her pies and the money was good to so she didn't complain, humming to herself as she did so. As she finished the table she was at she moved to the next pausing to glance up at the surprisingly clear sky before a sharp gasp made her eyes come back down and look to the street on the other side of the fence. She did her best not to look surprised or disgusted as her eyes met Turpin's as they raked over her making her shudder.

Smiling welcomingly she slung the rag over her shoulder and walked to the fence leaning on her hands as she placed them on the wood offering the judge a perfect angle to see her cleavage.

"'Ello sir, come for a pie? The supper rush is over but I'm sure I can make one up for the 'onorable judge Turpin."

The judge looked her over again his eyes becoming glued to her well exposed cleavage as he worked to speak.

"Not this evening Mrs. Lovett is it?"

Nellie smiled and nodded thinking of how to draw the prevert into her trap, then it popped into her head and she returned to scrubbing tables being sure to give him a perfect view of her bodice and back side as she did so taking special care to reach as far along the table as she could so her chest was pressed against the wood.

"Then what can I do for you sir?"

Her voice was a rough purr as she looked up at him through her lashes, a frustrated flush rose to his cheeks and his jaw clenched before he spoke in a strained voice as though he didn't really want to do what he was saying.

"I should continue on my way if you are closed for the evening, but, Mrs. Lovett, do tell Mr. Todd I will accept his offer before the week is out."

With nothing more than a curt nod he walked off leaving her to growl and throw down the rag mumbling to herself as she went into her shop preparing a tray of food for Sweeney, she hoped making his favorite stew would bring him out the fowl mood he'd been in before lunch. She lifted the tray balancing it against her hip with one hand while the other held her skirts so she wouldn't trip on them.

"Once you finish that table love you can 'elp yourself to a tot of gin then off to bed."

She looked at Toby who smiled widely at her.

"Yes mum!"

She smiled then began climbing the stairs to Sweeney's shop opening the door without knocking as normal but paused seeing he still had a customer that was now looking at her. She sighed simply looking away as she took the tray to the table by the window keeping her back to the chair as Sweeney drew his razor across the man's throat only turning when the gargled choking stopped and the sound of the trap door closing filled the room, she knew she was on the ice walking in when he had a customer but her aching feet and now lightly blood splattered back screamed for a hot bath before bed.

"I brought you support, your favorite, sorry if it ain't like your mother's but I changed the recipe."

She turned to face him but found him wiping blood from his razor looking at it rather than her, she put her hands on her hips normally even in his foul moods he'd at least look at her and thank her.

"Sweeney are ya listenin' to me?"

He inclined his head the slightest bit in answer making her growl before going to stand in front of him and the chair so it was between them her hands on it's wooden arms.

"I almost 'ad 'im ya know, 'e wanted to come into my shop somethin' terrible but 'e says 'e'll be 'ere before the week's out."

He still didn't speak but he did look at her hands on the blood stained armrests before looking up into her eyes, his held something she'd never seen in them, not since he had been arrested, but it was a look Benjamin's eyes would hold whenever another man would so much as look at her, pure, seething jealousy.

"Love, don't be that way I were only doin' what needed done to bring 'im to you."

She trailed off as he closed his razor and turned away from her to rearrange his barbering tools on the vanity. She gave an exasperated sigh pushing herself away from the chair and walked to the door mumbling to herself about "bloody men and their temper tantrums" as she left the shop and walked to her bathroom shutting the door with a bit more force than needed. While the tub filled and she undressed she could hear a mix of rain hitting the window and Sweeney's pacing making her sigh and step into the tub turning off the water and laying so her head was below the surface. After washing her hair and body she drained the tub as she stepped out before filling it again and replacing the towel from the the hook now wrapped around her with a dry one. She quickly went to her room and dressed in her nighty before she pulled on her robe and made her way up the inside stairs to the barber shop watching him for a moment before clearing her throat making him glance over his shoulder at her then away.

"There's a bath for ya down stairs if you dont use it let the water out I'm turnin' in for the night."

He gave no answer making her growl and through her hands in the air walking back down to her room closing the door behind her before flopping onto the bed curling up under the covers listening to the rain before falling into an uneasy sleep. Hearing Nellie leave Sweeney sighed looking at his reflection in the vanity mirror seeing the dried blood that clung to his skin, it was becoming dry and uncomfortable, her sudden appearance earlier had caused him to be sloppy with his kill and there was more blood covering him than normal. he sighed again and went down the inside stairs making his way to the bathroom a smile tugging his lips as he found the tub of warm water waiting along with clean clothes, he shed the blood stained clothes and got into the water letting it relax his muscles and wash off the blood.

Once the blood was gone and he began to feel slightly tired he got out and dried off before dressing. As he was leaving the room he heard whines and sniffles from Nellie's bedroom, thinking she was having some kind of crying fit out of frustration he shook his head and began walking away until a loud crash of thunder rattled the house and a terrified yelp came from the baker's room followed by more sniffles. Knowing something was up he silently moved to the door and peered inside through the gap as the thunder sounded again, a smile pulled his at his lips as he watched Nellie flinch and shudder, he couldn't help but chuckle at seeing the woman that cut up the corpses of his customers before making them into pies and feeding them to the people of London was afraid of thunderstorms.

Another clap of thunder shook the window panes and as the lightning flashed Sweeney could see tears wetting her cheeks as she sniffled curling tighter into a ball, he sighed feeling his heart sink at the sight of her scared but somewhere in his mind he worried about bruising his pride by giving up the silent treatment he'd given her since he'd seen her put on her acts for the judge. Another window rattling explosion of thunder made up his mind as he entered the room and sat beside her on the bed, he lightly placed his hand on her back making her jump and flip over looking at him wide eyed before breaking down and throwing her arms around his neck sobbing into his shoulder shaking like a leaf. For a moment he was unsure what to do but instinct overtook confusion as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap whispering comforting words softly to her.

He held her close alternating between kissing her auburn crown and rubbing her back until she calmed down pulling away from his shoulder enough to look at him her eyes puffy and red with no more tears to shed. He gently cupped her cheek and wiped away the tears from it his eyes staying locked with her's until she looked away rubbing her cheeks dry on the back of her hand.

"S-sorry love...I-I just-"

She didn't get to finish speaking as a flash of lightning filled the room followed by a crash of thunder loud enough to rattle the house making her yelp and hide her face in his shoulder with enough force to knock them back onto the pillows, some how as they hit the pillows Nellie let out a giggle making Sweeney look down at her a bit relieved to see her fear gone for the moment and a smile play on her lips. Before he could even think to stop he tilted her chin up and kissed her lips distracting her from the rolling thunder as she kissed back closing her eyes and letting him move to hover over her, his lips moved from her lips to her neck drew a purr from her the storm now forgotten. Before long her nighty was on the floor with his clothes and her hands were gripping his shoulders hard enough her nails dug into the skin egging his lips on as they roamed her upper body until he paused kissing a sweet spot below her ear.

"Please Sweeney...I need you...just be gentle."

Moving away from her neck to look into her eyes before kissing her lip muffling her yelp as he entered her and her nails broke the skin of his shoulders. He broke the kiss to rest his forehead against her's keeping still as possible so she could adjust softly apologizing to her. She shook her head against his apologies before kissing him him releasing his shoulders to wrap her arms around his neck gasping as he began to move making pain and pleasure fight for dominance inside her with pleasure winning out before long as heat built in her torso.

The storm outside finally passed leaving Nellie to sleep peacefully, though she already was, against Sweeney's chest while he held her his cheek resting on her mess of curls as he slept peacefully for the first time in years feeling content and complete with her laying in his arms.

Across town Lucy watched the rolling storm clouds from the large library window her mind miles away as she recalled her husband coming home and telling her what she already knew, her sister was indeed still alive, but what was worse was that she had seen a look in his eyes, a look he'd once held for only her, as he confirmed she was in Fleet Street. She looked down at the baby girl in her arms, she was almost a carbon copy of herself, hair yellow as cornsilk and just as silky, her blue eyes could put the heavens above to shame and melt the heart of anyone near her with one look, her tiny lips were soft pale pink like little flower petals. She sighed turning away from the window watching her daughter sleep in her arms as she came to a conclusion to get her pesky sister out of her life once and for all.

"I have kill her, even if I do it myself, she must die…"

_**Right everyone sorry for the delay I got side tracked once more as some of you most likely have already seen from the posting of the first two parts of my new story "The Light After the Dark" but I will try and do better with updating. Thank you all!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hello again dears, I do hope you are enjoying this story, I must place caution that the things within this chapter is nothing as it seems...lol I'm only playing but there is a twist to the story but you'll have to figure it out for yourselves! please do enjoy!**_

Chapter 10.

Sweeney opened his eyes the next morning to find Nellie missing from the bed making him roll over onto his back wincing as the scratches from Nellie's nails, Nellie's nails, he let himself smile and close his eyes remembering the previous night's events. He opened his eyes upon hearing the familiar foot steps and humming of the baker coming closer to the door, closing his eyes he pretended to be asleep as the door opened and the humming stopped. Her footsteps came closer and after they reached the side of the bed she put something down before he felt her climb onto the bed and straddle him so she was sitting on his stomach with her hands on his chest, he felt her lean down and lightly kiss his lips smiling as her hair tickled the side of his face.

"Time to wake up sleepy 'ead."

Sticking to his act he groaned turning his head away right into her hair taking in the smell of cinnamon and lavender trying not to smile as she giggled and flipped her hair out of his face.

"Come on love, your breakfast is gettin' cold."

She began to trail kisses down his jaw doing her best to wake him. Sweeney smiled feeling her lips against his skin and opened his eyes as his hands found her hips and pulled her down on top of him seeing she'd worn his shirt and nothing more. She laughed resting her forehead against his so her hair blocked out the pale light streaming in the window.

"And if I don't want to get up?"

She rolled her eyes fully laying on him and crossing her legs at the ankles in the air.

"Then we ain't gettin' much done today."

She sighed resting her head on his shoulder, in all honesty she'd love nothing more than to close the shop before sending Toby off to play with his friends and just stay right where she was for the day but a familiar nagging feeling in her stomach was making sure it wouldn't happen. She placed a kiss to his collarbone before getting off him and standing beside the bed doing her best to look as intimidating as she could clad only in **his** button down shirt with her hair down and falling over her shoulders.

"'urry up and eat, for all we know today's the day."

She didn't give him chance to argue as she kissed his cheek before leaving closing the door behind her. Once she was gone he sighed looking at the food she'd brought him, the oatmeal held no appeal as he got dressed shaking his head when he remembered Nellie was still wearing his shirt. He picked up the bowl of oatmeal and went to her shop unable to keep from smiling as he found her sitting at a booth eating her own oatmeal being sure to eat the raspberries she'd added every couple bites as she fingered through the paper laying on the table top.

"And you yelled for me to get moving."

He smirked while setting the bowl of oatmeal on the counter as she jumped dropping a spoonful of oatmeal and half a raspberry down her front while her eyes looked to him before down to the mess on her chest.

"Oh now look what ya did! 'Ow many times do I gotta tell you to at least try and make a sound when you come up behind me, silent as the bloody grave you are."

She mumbled the last bit as she stood licking oatmeal from her fingers as she looked down at the soiled shirt and sighed walking past him to go to her room until he grabbed her waist pulling her close so his lips were at her neck.

"Maybe you should just wear that all day pet."

She blushed and playfully smacked his shoulder before wiggling away heading to her room.

"'Onestly Mr. T you're terrible."

Her tone was laced with amusement as she disappeared into her room leaving him in the shop smirking to himself before he returned to the parlor and up the inside stairs to his shop where he put on a new shirt before flipping the sign on the door to open listening to the sounds of Nellie first waking Toby then opening her shop. The day seemed to drag on as customers trickled into his shop but the kill number was low seeing as most of the men brought their wives so they could go to the pie shop below. During a lull in customers Sweeney looked down at the now empty courtyard where Nellie was cleaning up the tables singing to herself about the sea as she did.

The door over the pie shop door rang as the door opened drawing Nellie's attention from cleaning the tables before her after a busy dinner rush. She glanced at the clock before turning to face who had come in.

"I'm sorry deary but we're closed…"

She trailed off seeing Lucy standing by the door a sleeping baby, who couldn't be more than a few months old, in her arms.

"Ahhh Mrs. Turpin welcome, come 'bout that free pie 'ave you?"

Lucy managed a small weary smile shifting the sleeping baby in her arms doing everything in her power not to lash out and kill the auburn haired seductress at that moment for stealing first Benjamin then her own husband.

"Not exactly Mrs. Lovett, husband is visiting Mr. Todd and sent me down here to you so I wouldn't grow bored, I'm sorry to ask but do you have a place I can lay little Joanna? My arms are very tired."

Watching Nellie carefully hoping that her husband would make good on his part of keeping the barber busy so she could "escort" the baker out of the house. Nellie quickly thought it over, she didn't want to kill a baby if she could avoid it particularly her own niece. She nodded leading Lucy to the parlor where she arranged the pillows on the couch so Lucy could lay Joanna down and she shouldn't roll off.

"She'll be safe 'ere Mrs. Turpin, warm to I just lit the fire less than an 'our ago."

Lucy gave a kind smile and laid Joanna between the pillows before following Nellie back into the shop, Lucy seen Nellie reach up to the top of her dress and as if knowing her sister's plan Lucy ducked the razor just in time as her sister swung it smirking as Nellie growled angrily at her.

"What kind of greeting is that for your sister Eleanor?"

Nellie's eyes followed Lucy's hand as it grabbed a knife from the counter and swung it at her, Nellie grabbed the blade as a reflex wincing as the cool metal cut her palm open and crimson drops fell to the floor before she pushed Lucy away. Lucy kept swinging at her forcing her back until she was cornered between the wall and Lucy who raised the knife ready to stab it into Nellie's chest.

"Now you'll pay for stealing Benjamin from me then capturing the eye of my husband you little whore!"

Nellie's eyes widened then narrowed as she let Lucy bring the knife down on her but the anger behind Lucy's unsteady hand caused the blade to stab into the wall scratching Nellie's shoulder. Now Nellie smirked watching Lucy struggle to get the knife out of the wall.

"I didn't steal 'im from you slut! 'E chose me because unlike you I was loyal and didn't flirt with every man to smile at me! as for your husband that perverted arse has never not set 'is eyes on somethin' 'e can't 'ave! Now I send you to Hell where you belong!"

Without hesitation Nellie plunged the razor into Lucy's neck squinting as blood sprayed from the wound covering them both as Lucy staggered back desperately clutching her throat as she fell to the floor the light fading from her eyes as her blood drained on to the shop floor. She glanced up at the ceiling hearing Sweeney's familiar footsteps before she wiped the razor clean on her skirt as she stepped over Lucy's Body before tucking it away and drug her lifeless sister to the bake house glancing at the trap door as she heard Sweeney talking to the judge.

Once Lucy was placed by the butchering table Nellie hurried back up to the shop and began scrubbing the blood up singing as she did until she was sure it was gone and the smell of bleach burned her nose. Satisfied with her work she hurried to her room changing out of her blood soaked articles balling them up before returning to the parlor and throwing them into the fire watching as the flames devoured them hungerly, she had forgot about the blood coating her face until she felt a now chilled drop roll down her cheek. Without a pause she rushed back down the hall to the linen cupboard opening it not worrying about waking Toby who was sleeping like the dead thanks to the gin she'd let him have, she took the first cloth her fingers touched and began wiping her face returning to the parlor examining her face in the mirror on the wall before throwing the towel into the fire.

She didn't stand and watch it burn as she turned back to the couch hearing a whimper then a shrill cry from Joanna on the couch. In the shop above Sweeney stood in the middle of the room covered in the judge's blood replaying what had just happened in his mind. The bell rung over the door causing Sweeney to pause in his pacing and polishing his razor to see the honorable judge Turpin in the doorway eyes trained on the barber for a long moment before speaking.

"Mr. Todd?"

Sweeney put on his most convincing business smile giving a slight bow.

"At your service honorable judge Turpin."

The judge let his eyes sweep the room before looking at the barber once more.

"You've heard of me barber?"

Sweeney bit back the urge to draw his razor and slit the blighters throat as he took the man's coat gesturing for him to sit in the chair.

"Who in this world has not, now what can I do for you my lord? A soothing skin massage? A stylish trimming of the hair?"

Sweeney swallowed thickly as the judge loosened his collar and sat in the chair exposing his neck.

"Just a shave and quickly, I have an appointment to keep."

Sweeney nodded once draping the sheet around the judge to protect his clothes.

"Of course sir."

The room soon fell silent apart from the sounds as Sweeney prepared the lather pausing as he heard singing from the room below, he recognized Nellie's voice and smiled guessing she'd completed her task and was acting as though she had gone back to the task of cleaning her shop.

"Such a lovely voice she has."

It took Sweeney a moment to realize the judge had spoke, he nodded his agreement as he spread the lather over the other man's face and neck.

"Yes sir she does, she sings to herself quite often."

The judge said nothing for a moment while Sweeney sharpened his razor with care being sure it was as sharp as possible but froze when the judge next spoke.

"Undamaged by her time in Bedlum, she sounds like a fallen angel."

Sweeney's grip tightened on the handle of his razor to stop it from shaking.

"In Bedlum you say? For what?"

The room lapsed into silence again only Nellie's voice singing about a house by the sea keeping it from being a deafening silence.

"She was sent there by her family when she lost her head when her fiance was convicted of a crime and sent to Australia for life. I tried to free her and take her into my care but she refused then escaped on her own nights later."

Sweeney used every ounce of his willpower not to slit the skin under his razor as he began to shave the judge.

"A criminal you say? Wrongly convicted wasn't he framed by a honorable judge and the succubus sister of Miss Eleanor Walker?"

The judge looked at Sweeney his eyes confused and his brows knitted together making Sweeney smirk.

"I suppose the face of the barber, the face of an innocent man framed a criminal is not particularly memorable."

Realization washed over the judge's face as his eyes widened in shock.

"Benjamin Barker!"

"BENJAMIN BARKER!"

Sweeney yelled bringing his razor down and across the man's throat making blood spray out and cover him while he slashed and stabbed the throat before him until it was no longer recognizable then stepped back to examine his work a satisfied smile on his lips. HIs remembering was broken by the sound of Nellie singing again but now it was softer and the song sounded like a child's lullaby causing his eyebrows to knit went to the stairs leading down into the parlor below listening as the singing became clearer, it was without a doubt a lullaby, he entered the parlor moments later to find Nellie gently swaying in the middle of the room with her back to him.

He took a step closer making a floorboard creak causing her to turn around, as soon as she did his eyes widened in shock to see the slumbering infant in her arms. He was unable to speak as he stared at her his eyes wide as dessert plates making her bite her lip trying to make herself speak but it was him that broke the silence.

"Where did that come from?" 


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hello again my loves, *URGENT NOTE: MY AUTHOR NAME HAS CHANGED (from MoonDoll33) TO "Lilly Lovett Todd" SO DON'T WORRY IF YOU CAN'T SEE MY OLD TITLE WITH THE STORIES!***_

_**I know that the update for The Light After the Dark is most likely over due but as I said before I am having to rewrite the whole thing because I didn't like how it sounded the first time but I promise you that I will get it up the moment I am finished. Also regarding this story maybe twist was too large a word for the change in this story (has anyone figured it out yet? If not that's ok it'll come at you as so small you didn't think of it at first since SHE doesn't alter the way of the story much.) but at any rate I do hope you are enjoying this story I'm working to improve it so it doesn't seem bland. Now enough of my rambling here is the next chapter of The Scars of Our Hearts.**_

XxXx

"Where did that come from?"

His eyes never left the baby as he spoke making her bite her lip.

"She was theirs, poor little thing is all alone now, we can't just abandon 'er."

Sweeney looked into Nellie's eyes realizing it was a mistake as soon as he had because she was looking at him with her large brown eyes begging and wet with crocodile tears as her lower lip pouted, the look Benjamin was always unable to refuse, he shook his head working to clear it as adrenalin clouded his thoughts.

"No, send her to the workhouse, make her into a pie, I don't care but get rid of her!"

Unsure of what possessed him to say such a thing, but chalking it momentarily up to the fact the tiny child was part of the two people that had ruined his life so many years ago, he watched as Nellie's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to argue until Joanna began to cry woken by his shouting. She gave him a cold look pointing to the hallway leading to the bathroom before she gently rocked Joanna in her arms singing softly once more. He watched her surprisingly feeling a bit hurt by her actions as she turned her back to him soothing the whimpering Joanna. He walked from the room to the bathroom as told slightly relieved to find a hot bath drawn and clean clothes awaiting him. He undressed and got into the tub letting the water wash away the blood and clear his head, as his mind eased he began to realize exactly what he had asked his Nellie to do and it sickened him now as he heard his own words echo in his head. Joanna was only a baby how could he even suggest Nellie cast her away when he remembered her speaking so fondly of having children one day.

He finished his bath and dressed before returning to the parlor looking around for Nellie discovering her gone from the room, is mind reeled as fear and guilt creeped into his chest that she had listened to him and taken the babe down to the bake house. He shook his head casting the image of the baker performing her everyday actions of cutting up corpses on the baby away looking around the room again as though he might have missed her.

"Nellie?"

He called softly listening for any sound and the only response was soft foot steps from the pie shop making him turn to see Nellie standing there holding the once again sleeping Joanna in her arms a determined look in her chocolate eyes as they met his onyx eyes.

"I ain't goin' to abandon 'er love, she's my niece, course no one 'as to know that, raise 'er as my daughter lord knows there's poor babes left on door steps all the time for better lives, wouldn't be 'ard to believe."

Sweeney opened his mouth to clarify he hadn't thought before he'd spoken before but a soft sound from Joanna made him freeze and look at the child for the first time. Her skin was a creamy ivory with rosy flushed cheeks, her tiny lips were pale pink like flower petals, the small bit of dirty blonde hair was softly curled but not unruly like Nellie's, and her eyes were the most lovely and captivating shade of hazel green he'd ever seen as they looked at up at him with innocence and curiosity. Nellie smiled seeing him watch the child in her arms and biting her lip made her point softly a final time.

"We can't abandon 'er love, she needs us."

She watched his reaction and to her surprise he smiled wrapping his arm around her as he looked away from Joanna to kiss her cheek.

"I know we can't that's why we'll raise her as our daughter."

Nellie's eyes widened as she looked up at him as though she hadn't understood him making him smile again and carefully take Joanna from her cradling her in his arms with a soft smile she'd never seen from Sweeney Todd.

"Joanna Eleanor Todd, has a pleasant sound to it don't you think pet?"

Nellie snapped herself out of her thoughts and noded with a bright smile.

"It sounds perfect love."

She rested her head on his shoulder watching as Joanna's tiny lips formed a perfect "O" as she yawned and fell asleep, almost immediately after Nellie yawned but shook her head knowing there were bodies in the bake house that needed to be burnt before she could sleep. As if reading her thoughts Sweeney handed Joanna to her and kissed her head.

"Go get some sleep pet, I'll clean up the bake house."

She was ready to protest but a heavy wave of fatigue washed over her only allowing her a nod before she went to her room and laid on the bed, not bothering to do more than loosen the laces of her coset, Joanna beside her in the middle of the pillows sleeping peacefully. Nellie laid awake listening to the dull sounds Sweeney was making in the bake house before she closed her eyes letting sleep take her as she lightly rested her hand protectively over Joanna's stomach relaxing farther when the child's chubby hand closed around her finger.

Sometime later Nellie was woken by the door to her room creaking open then the mattress on the other side of the bed dipping a moment later, she thought nothing of it believing it was Toby slipping into her bed as he often did after a nightmare until a cool and strong hand laid protectively over her hand and Joanna making her eyes open to the darkness.

"Sweeney?"

Her voice was hushed to be sure not to wake Joanna.

"Yes pet."

She smiled to herself hearing the tone of exhaustion in his voice, she moved her hand so she was holding his with a content sigh as his breathing became deep and even with sleep. She watched the darkness where she could guess his head was and gave another content sigh before letting sleep claim her. It seemed she had no more then closed her eyes when a loud bangin sounded, she opened her eyes to the now dimly lit room growling as the pounding on her door continued, she glanced beside her at Joanna still sleeping, though uneasily, nestled against Sweeney who was out cold his arm cradling the small girl allowing him to hold Nellie's hand.

She carefully got to her feet and went to the bedroom door pulling it open and just narrowly avoiding Toby's hand as he went to knock again but froze seeing she'd opened the door.

"What is it Toby? Makin' such a ruckus this early on a Sunday."

She shook her head glancing over her shoulder when she heard Sweeney shift on the bed followed by a small whimper from Joanna as she was shifted.

"I'm sorry mum but there's a man 'ere wanting ta speak to you and Mr. T."

He shifted nervously wringing his hands as he spoke glancing over his shoulder."

"What's goin' on mum? Did Mr. T do somethin' bad?"

Nellie looked around the door frame to the parlor and narrowed her eyes before smiling softly at Toby.

"Go and tell 'im I'll be there in a tick, offer 'im one of the pies left ver from last night okay?"

Toby nodded and hurried to do as told while Nellie closed the bedroom door and hurried to the closet digging around until her hands found the dusty box on the top shelf just out of her reach.

"Damn it!"

She cursed under her breath as she strained to reach the box but only succeeded in pushing it farther from her reach.

"What are you doing pet?"

Nellie jumped hearing Sweeney's voice but she remembered Toby stalling the man in the shop.

"Tryin' to reach the bloody box on the shelf up there, Toby says there's a man to see us and we can't 'ave 'im see Joanna in what she's wearin' 'ed know it was 'er."

She reached for the box again but sighed relieved when he appeared at her side and grabbed it for her handing it to her with a raised eyebrow as she dusted it off and went to the bed sitting on the edge as Joanna began to fuss at being left alone. After removing the dusty lid Nellie withdrew a faded pale blue baby dress and bonnet laying them on the bed to lift Joanna softly shushing her so she did not begin wailing, out of the corner of her eye she seen Sweeney looking confused at the tiny outfit making her blush as she began to change Joanna who was sucking on her tiny fist.

"I bought it at the market years ago, before you were sent away, 'appily convinced that one day I'd 'ave a daughter to wear it."

Her blush deepened as she tied the dress string then laid Joanna back on the center of the bed leaving her to happily suck on her fist once more. Nellie pulled a dress at random from her wardrobe and looked at Sweeney with raised eyebrows, but a faint gleam of amusement danced in her chocolate eyes.

"I 'ave to get changed love, maybe you should go and talk to the man in the shop, just don't do anythin' rash until we are sure 'e knows we was the ones that killed the Turpins."

Sweeney opened his mouth to argue but closed it realizing she was right and nodded leaving the room not closing the door completely so she could hear the conversation. She quickly dressed herself listening to Sweeney apologize for the delay saying that he had been cleaning up his shop. Nellie sighed lifting Joanna into her arms smiling as the girl's pudgy hand reached for a stray auburn curl that she quickly swept behind her ear playfully putting the infant girl who just giggled as they made their way through the parlor and into the shop.

Her entrance made both men and Toby look up, she didn't miss Sweeney's slight smile as she came to his side holding Joanna on her hip with a weary smile.

"Sorry dear, 'ad to dress ourselves,"

She paused smiling as Joanna reached for Sweeney her tiny fists grasping open air until he took her sitting her on the table in front of him chuckling as she babbled at him. Nellie turned to the man sitting across the table, his pale blue eyes were wide at seeing Sweeney's demeanor change so quickly, and offered her best smile resting her hand on the back of Sweeney's chair.

"Loves 'er daddy she does, now what can I do for you sir?"

The man looked away from Sweeney to meet her eyes clearing his throat.

"As I was telling Mr. Todd, the judge Turpin and his wife have gone missing, a few people say they seen the pair come into your shops, Mr. Turpin went up to Mr. Todd while Mrs. Turpin came here to your shop ma'am but no one saw the leave."

Panic swelled in Nellie's chest as she tightened her grip on the chair back hidden by Sweeney's ridged form, which he tried to hide behind a wince as Joanna got her hand around a stray bit of hair and yanked it making him gently pry it away from her, she swallowed thickly but kept her face blank of emotion as she met the man's eyes. 


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: 'Ello my dears! So I've gotten many gentle nudges to come back to this story, it was never abandoned I just had to take time to first find my notes and decipher them since they were out of order big time (unless numbers go 1, 2, 3, 7, 6, 4...somehow I don't think so) but now I have them straightened out and this story will be back to updating hoping I don't get mixed up with chapters again. Also i will be updating Little Greenfinch &amp; Sweet Nightingale soon as well but please all do remember I hand write all my stories and chapters first so it takes me a little longer to update because I'm either adding, editing, or still writing, the most I can ask for is your understanding and that you enjoy the stories. Now without further adieu please enjoy chapter 12! Oh but before I forget I realize now that I had been spelling Johanna all wrong I will start spelling it right now and if you haven't figured it out the twist was that Nellie and Sweeney take her in after they kill Lucy and Turpin! ok now you may continue.**_

**Chapter 12**

Nellie seen the trick in the man's pale eyes, he knew Lucy had brought Johanna into the shop and was waiting for her to fall for knowing it. She thought for a moment her brows knitting together before she spoke.

"Yes Mrs. Turpin came into me shop, she sat in a booth and we talked lightly as I were cleanin' while she waited for 'er 'usband, 'e came down about ten minutes later with Mr. Todd, I offered 'em some of me 'ome made fruit pies to take with 'em but they declined and left the shop."

Her eyes focused back on the man before her as he nodded then looked at Sweeney, a shred of doubt in his eyes.

"Is that what happened Mr. Todd?"

Sweeney met the man's eyes his face emotionless as he nodded.

"Yes it is, I watched them leave from the door of the shop before closing it for the night seeing as they were our last customers."

The man nodded but his eyes were searching for questions in his mind to ask that might trip them up, then his eyes followed Johanna as Sweeney handed her over to Nellie when she became fussy, Nellie looked at Toby who was scrubbing the counter before taking her purse from it's place.

"Toby can ya do somethin' for me?"

The boy's head snapped up and he nodded watching her draw a couple notes from the purse.

"Go down to the market and get some fresh milk and a couple bottles, I dropped the last one we 'ad late last night."

She added the last bit feeling the weary gaze on her back but smiled when Toby came to her smiling at Johanna, though his eyes were confused to be seeing her.

"Yes mum, be back in a tick."

He said cheerily before leaving the shop, Nellie sighed under her breath lightly bouncing Johanna calming her until she began entertaining herself with one of Nellie's loose curls lightly tugging it.

"So what happened after you closed the shops?"

Nellie looked over her shoulder wincing as the action made Johanna tug the red curl in her chubby hand sharply unaware the child was revealing one of the pale scars on her temple.

"My wife put Johanna to bed then we sat in the parlor by the fire for about an hour before we went to bed ourselves."

But the man wasn't listening, his eyes were instead focused on Nellie's temple now exposed by the child tugging her hair. Nellie realized what he was looking at and turned back to look at Johanna taking the curl from her making her start to whimper.

"I'm goin' to take 'er for a little walk love, be back soon."

She walked to the door pausing to smile to the men watching her, the second the officer's eyes shifted she gave Sweeney a stiff nod before leaving knowing when she returned there'd be a body to cut up in the bakehouse. She walked along the street singing softly to Johanna who was watching her with bright hazel eyes, without thinking about it Nellie walked to the market looking up when she heard Toby's voice calling to her over the crowd. She looked up as the boy ran up to her holding a bag of cloth wrapped bottles in one hand and in the other the bottle of milk making her smile softly.

"I was comin' back, ya didn't need to come find me."

His eyes once again drifted to Johanna though he wore his confusion on his sleeve this time but gave a small smile as Johanna babbled at him making Nellie chuckle.

"She likes ya darlin', I know you were comin' back but that man left and I thought a walk maybe relaxin', 'sides with Johanna now we needed a few things."

Toby nodded and followed by her side before biting his lip.

"Where did she come from? She weren't there when I went to bed last night."

Nellie looked away from the pale blue baby dress in the window of the dress shop to look into Toby's wide brown eyes.

"Found 'er on the doorstep after you went to bed, I couldn't just leave 'er there could I?"

The lie fell easily from her tongue and Toby smiled taking the answer and looking at the dress in the window then back to Nellie.

"Does that mean she's me sister now?"

Nellie thought for a moment as the walked away from the shop, of course she looked at Toby as her son she had since the day he'd come into her shop with the italian barber Pirelli, whom she'd tricked into her bed by seducing him before she killed him angered by the way he had treated poor Toby. She glanced up from Toby to look at the bustling market then smiled wrapping one arm around his shoulders while the other held Johanna.

"Kinda T, she's like your 'alf sister so that means you've got to be a good big brother to 'er and keep 'er safe from all them demons you tell me about."

Toby smiled widely and stood a little straighter as they walked.

"I won't let nothin' 'arm 'er or you mum."

Nellie smiled proudly walking by his side as they got what they needed. Once they entered the pie shop Nellie could hear the sound of the bake house door closing making her think fast as her eyes moved to Toby.

"Why don't you go and find your friends Toby, go 'ave some fun before we open tonight."

Toby looked at her a small glimmer of confusion in his eyes before it vanished and he left the shop smiling. Nellie sighed and slumped down into one of the booths careful she didn't bump Johanna's head on the table before she closed her eyes.

"'E's gone, ya can come up now Sweeney."

The words had hardly left her lips when she felt someone sit beside her but the familiar scent of musk and spice, now mixed with copper, made her smile for a heartbeat before it fell and she opened her eyes to look at the ceiling.

"We can't stay 'ere love, can't keep killin' the men that come askin' after Lucy and the judge, they'll catch on before then it's either off to Australia or worse the gallows for the both of us."

She finally looked at him tears filling her eyes making his eyebrows knit together as he gently cupped her face in his hands, she didn't even flinch at the blood on them despite the fact it was now on her cheeks.

"We'll think of something pet, I promise."

She swallowed past the lump in her throat and nodded her eyes staying locked with his as he leaned close and placed a soft kiss to forehead before standing and letting her out of the booth. She watched as he paced the floor but got to her feet retreating to the parlor as his actions and the millions of angry swarming thoughts made her dizzy.


End file.
